Slow Motion
by TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: NSFW. For Smutember 2019. GabeNath. Soft and smutty moments between the two main villains because the author can't get enough of them.
1. Day 1: Snuggles

_(I found out about Smutember while reading an old smutfic collection that did a few prompts for the month. Since it was less than a month away from September, I figured I'd type in "Smutember 2019" and see if the prompt list had come out yet. Lo and behold, I found the prompt list! _

_Decided to do GabeNath cause… well they're my top fave ship in the show, and I would love to write more smut for them. So yeah, for any adult GabeNath fans that want some soft and smutty moments between them, I'll try to provide. :] _

_{A slight warning: this came out of a need to cope with some stuff; a lot of these are first-draft-little-editing stories; and a lot of this might contain OOC moments. Not to mention the fact that Gabe and Nathalie, at this point in canon, have a very strict, professional relationship with only the fewest interactions showing love. I'm aware of all of that, though I did this more for the fun rather than pouring everything into making everything perfect.} _

_It won't be solely focused on that side of the Villain Square [I plan to write MayMoth and the others when the urge strikes me], but I hope you all enjoy my contribution to Smutember! :D)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Starting off super soft cause I'm like the biggest sucker for soft moments between these two. Also because I don't want to start off too strong lmao, I'd do it for Kinktober. **

Slow Motion

Day 1: Snuggles

Her mind could barely register what was happening, only that she was leaning against something with her arms wrapped around it.

The fog in her mind that had come since the last time she had used the Peacock Miraculous… did it come three days ago, or did she just finish using it again? How much time had passed since the feathery-light numbness had swept into her brain? Did they win, or did she need to go back to the drawing board?

…Who was she fighting again? Wasn't she helping someone get something?

Her head lifted, moving up a few inches before it felt too heavy. She thunked it back down, back against the object that… it was holding her, that she knew, but something was against her back, and another thing was against her left arm…

"Nathalie… are you awake?"

Was that her name?

She tried to open her eyes. Air filled her lungs (-when was the last time she had breathed?-) as her eyelids lifted, foggy blue eyes only there for a moment before rolling upward.

She caught the face of someone with a strong jawline. Everything after that was a blur of colors.

They closed, and as she exhaled, the thing by her arm stretched. A hand gently cradled her head, a thumb brushing over her cheek left cheek and smoothing away loose hair.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, something told her that she usually had her hair up.

"Nathalie…" She heard him breathe, and a moment passed before the soft masculine voice came back to her. "It's okay. You don't need to force yourself to move."

Her muscles relaxed (-she had been tense?-), and as she took another deep breath, she molded herself to the skin(?) she was laying on. Her chest felt bare…

"…_what… happened…?"_

Was that her voice? Why was it so hoarse and torn, quiet and meek?

What was going on that she couldn't drag up the slightest remembrance of anything?

The voice came back, quick and controlled. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Her eyes opened again, and with a slow turn of her head, she looked back up at who she was with.

Strong jaw. Glasses. No facial hair. Blonde. Pale blue eyes.

Nothing came to mind.

His eyes stared into hers, darting away for a moment before coming back. She saw him struggle, his lips moving to form words he couldn't yet voice.

She felt cold, her skin (-it was bare… was she wearing much? what did she usually wear?-) freezing against the warmth of the man. There was… now that she felt it, there was something covering them, that she was sure of.

Did she… have sex with him? It would make sense if they were bare. She was sure she shouldn't be this weak after sex… but hadn't she just used the Peacock Miraculous…

Her eyelids drooped shut, and it took all of her strength to open them again. _"did… we… sex…?"_

The sharp intake of air and shock of the man sent a shiver of fear through her. Did she do something wrong?

"No. No, we didn't-" She watched as his teeth pressed against his lip, the things around her tightening and holding her in place.

Another moment of him speaking soundlessly passed before he swallowed. His eyes, hesitant and unsettled, drifted to hers. "No, we haven't had sex."

The fog in her brain choked her thoughts. A hoarse sigh came from her throat as she looked down, his thumb still rubbing against her cheek. A tiny murmur sounded from somewhere close to her.

"_what… happened…?"_

She felt the things tighten around her, not enough to hurt, but enough to know that she was being hugged to him. Smooth skin pressed against the top of her head.

"I'll inform you later. Just rest for now, Nathalie. You need it."

Everything seemed so foggy.

"_Please_. Rest."

Comforting darkness filled her consciousness, and she sank into the embrace.

It took a moment for Gabriel to stop shaking, for his heart to dip in its fast pace. It took a longer moment for him to soften his hold on Nathalie, the woman passed out against him.

The bloody clothes he had kicked to the corner, Nathalie's bile still covering the majority of her suit and part of his, drew his gaze. Guilt filled his chest as he looked away, to the guest bathroom he had washed her in, desperate to stop her from throwing up more blood and unwilling to let her lay in her own mess.

He dropped his eyes back to Nathalie. His vision blurred the longer he stared at her, and as he smoothed the red streak in her hair, he pressed his lips softly to her hair again.

They weren't fully clothed, both only clad in their underwear bottoms. Nathalie's insides had about torn themselves apart, sure to keep her violently ill and staining most of their clothing. He felt the chill of her skin against his, the fragile state of her body, so weak she felt almost weightless even though she was on top of him…

As he hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her and fought back the burn in his eyes, a curse dripped from his lips as Gabriel swore against the Miraculous that seemed bent on taking the women most precious to him.

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Slow Motion" by Trey Songz (Airia Remix). {Note: Some songs you may see a lot. I'll try to have a different song for each prompt, but sometimes the same songs work in inspiring multiple prompts}_

_Somehow angst works itself into the soft moments I always think up for them. Like I can't help it; one moment I'm thinking of Nathalie and Gabe sharing one… single... passionate… kiss, and then I'm like, "Oh yeah there's like a million reasons they can't be together," and then the angst hits. _

_Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed mostly-naked snuggles. Super tame and probably breaking the rules (*starts off Smutember with no smut*), but I would love to start out soft to warm-up, then head into steamier stuff as the month goes on. Mainly soft sex between them for this one, since I have another smutfic collection for them where it's a lot kinkier. Idk, I'll see how my mood changes over the month._

_Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next day of Smutember! _

_XD_


	2. Day 2: Going Further

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Hhhh, adding a bit more spice this time around. Lmao, actual touching and groping of body parts this chapter.**

Slow Motion

Day 2: Going Further

Their kiss was getting far steamier than they had planned it to be, but then again, working in a business setting paired with supervillain side-jobs had taught them to adapt to sudden changes.

Her body arched against the hallway wall, pushing up against his. The files that had been under her arm dropped to the floor, papers spilling against the tile as their feet drew closer to the wall. He had her near pinned, but she had no reason to complain.

The heat in her body built. It had been far too long since she had taken care of herself, and even though she and Gabriel had shared a few kisses throughout the week, this one was long needed.

As their lips parted and they broke for air, she ran her hands up his vest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Gabriel_…"

A smile played at his lips as he pressed a small kiss to her bottom lip. "Yes, Nathalie?"

She moved, pressing their lips back together as his hands held her waist. It took a moment before they broke apart, their bodies as close as they could get them to be.

Her eyes drifted up to meet his. A hum of annoyance came from her as she studied his expression. "This isn't because of the added workload that somehow came up over the past week?"

Guilt flashed in his blue eyes as his smile fell and his usual strict expression replaced it. "…Yes… this is partly to make up for that."

Her fingers tapped against his shoulder blades. She should pull away, pick up the files she dropped, and head back to getting her small salad from the kitchens before her lunch break ended.

"You're going to make it up to me?"

He nodded, pressing another chaste kiss to her forehead. "Yes. That's what I plan to do."

A scoff sounded before she stood on her toes, reaching back up to kiss him again.

Well, if he was being kind enough to pay her back for any troubles…

He shifted, dipping down to work his mouth with hers. Moans, from both of them, hummed through their kisses. Heat built between them, and it wasn't long before Nathalie ached to take her heavy clothes off…

His hand skirted the edge of her pants, giving the smallest tug at her shirt.

The sudden sweep of desire had her hand dropping to his, ramming his hand back against the tucked turtleneck.

They hadn't reached yet reached the point where they had touched each other's bare chests yet. They were normally chaste, sharing only a few kisses for the few months they had drifted closer together.

"Mm, you want-"

"Yes." Her hand left his. "Touch my breasts."

"What's the magic word, Madame Sancoeur…"

Her eyes opened and she glared straight into his smug ones. "Touch my breasts or I leave."

The arrogance left swiftly. "That was… more than one word… but I am happy to oblige."

Nathalie tugged at the base of his tie, pulling him back into another kiss. All the while, his hands drew a line across the top of her belt, lingering close to the top of her pants.

His thumbs hooked under her pants and in a moment, her hands were under her shirt.

Gabriel broke the kiss as he gasped for air. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, yes." Her hand cupped his, her turtleneck the only thing separating them. "Only nervous. We haven't gone this far before. Keep going."

His eyes dropped down before he met her gaze. Slowly, he leaned back into a kiss. The hungry nature of the last one was gone, this one more relaxed and meant to savor.

His fingers spread across her skin, drifting from her stomach to her sides, moving further and further up. They circled around to the back of her bra, fingers closing around the clasp. With a quick click, the clasp came undone and Nathalie felt the support for her breasts loosen.

A half moan came from her as they broke apart for air.

As they kissed again, his hands moved forward. Hums came from Nathalie as his thumbs ran up the bottoms, gently heading for the delicate little buds.

At the first brush of her nipples, she moaned through the kiss.

He broke apart, gasping as Nathalie pressed her chest harder against his hands. He stayed back this time, taking time to slow his breathing down.

His fingers ran circles around her nipples, delicately brushing against the hardening buds.

A whine came from her as she dropped one of her hands from behind his neck to his hand. She grasped at him, desperate for him to finally-

"Patience, Nathalie."

His voice, husky from their frenzied kisses, filled her right ear. She felt his lips kiss her earlobe and his soft breath warm the top.

"Sir, _please_."

"Ah, now that was the word I was looking for."

His thumb rubbed across the top, taking care to make the woman buck and squirm under his touch. The arrogant smirk from earlier returned, and as Nathalie's breathing picked up, he continued to whisper in her ear.

"A pity you just wanted me to touch your breasts, my dear." Another dart over the bud, and a gasp from Nathalie. He dipped the pitch of his voice, the deeper tones he usually reserved for Papillon bleeding through. "_The things I could do to them with my mouth…_"

Her fingernails dug into his suit jacket, her other hand clenched tight over his. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she struggled to catch her breath as Gabriel cupped her breasts in his hands.

"Plump, soft… the perfect size for me to hold…" A hum. "Perfect to kiss… perfect to lick…"

Her body tightened under his, her muscles coiled tighter than a spring.

A small squeeze-

"_Perfect to suck…"_

Nathalie gasped again, loud and raspy. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she kept herself from making more sounds.

Suddenly his right hand dropped. His fingers curled around her butt, pressing deep into the soft flesh-

She pushed him back, his hands leaving her as she brought space between them. She shuddered, gasping for air as she leaned her weight against the wall.

Gabriel looked to her, worry and concern on his face. "If I moved too fast, Madame Sancoeur-"

Nathalie breathed, dipping her head back down as she opened her eyes. "Mr. Agreste, how much longer do you think I have until my lunch break ends?" she asked innocently.

He cocked an eyebrow. "…Not too much longer…"

She stepped forward, closing the space between them again. Her hands ran down his jacket, settling at the top of his pants. "Would you be upset if I perhaps stretched the break time a little longer today?"

One corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other as Nathalie's eyes told him all he needed to know. "I shall allow it… as long as it isn't just the break time you stretch a little longer today…"

"One of the guest bedrooms. Now."

"Yes, my dear." He took her hand, pulling her in the direction of the closest bedroom. "With all the work you've done this week, I believe a longer lunch break is justly deserved…"

* * *

_Song Inspo: "Or Nah" by Ty Dolla $ign, The Weeknd, Wiz Khalifa, and DJ Mustard (the SoMo cover)_

_I promise I know there's a canon, but like nsdkjvnwe I sometimes just go with whatever I feel like at the moment. _

_Hope you guys enjoyed! Got a heavier one for tomorrow… perhaps some oral… and maybe a lil HawkNath… ;P_

_See you all tomorrow for the next prompt!_

_XD_


	3. Day 3: No Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Oml we're getting to the rutting parts soon sob. For now, here's some Bussy-sucking to pass the time.**

**Featured AU: Nathalie does not know Gabriel is Papillon in this one, and Gabe's a little more careful about covering up his villain activities. …Also ReverseCrush!AU cause I can.**

Slow Motion

Day 3: No Regrets

The door to Nathalie's flat swung open as she leaned against the handle.

A tired sigh blew through her lips as she closed the door behind her, the weight of the workday sliding off her shoulders. Her tongue licked her lips as she leaned back against the door, relaxing the muscles in her body as much as she could.

That goddamn bastard.

Her fingers turned the key behind her, and a rare flash of frustration fluttered in her chest. Her heels clattered to the side as she kicked them off.

At this point, she needed a long shower to quell her annoyance. Maybe a bath if she stewed on it for any longer.

She headed straight for the kitchen, dropping her purse to the floor and pressing her tablet and office files against the countertop. Her eyes locked on one of the cabinets above the knife set, body already ready for the alcohol.

With a quick pull, she opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle, wine glass, and bottle opener. She set the glass down, then jabbed the corkscrew into the cork.

Her lip caught under her teeth as her mind grabbed a fragmented memory from earlier, the client's words still echoing in her ears.

Her hands fumbled with the corkscrew, jerking it with more force than necessary.

A gloved hand, leather stretched over skin, gently reached for the screw.

Nathalie rolled her eyes as spandex-covered arms pressed against her waist. "Now is not the best time for a visit, Papillon," she sighed, frustration dripping from her words.

Somehow, over the past few months, she had attracted the attention of the city's infamous villain. Nathalie had no idea why he picked her, as she was just as clueless as the rest of the city on his identity, but the man always seemed to come after very taxing days at work.

"You're upset." His hands swiftly uncorked the wine bottle. "I'd say this is usually when I would visit."

His arms ducked back around her, bringing the wine and corkscrew close to him. Nathalie turned, eyes narrowed, and faced the purple-suited man.

The man that terrorized Paris on an almost daily basis held out the bottle, a neutral expression on his face. "May I pour you a glass, Madame?"

Her lips pursed. "I ask that you leave."

Papillon shifted on his feet. "If I may," he began, a strange ounce of humility to him, "I would like to stay and perhaps help you in venting your negative emotions."

A scoff came from her lips. "Quite the surprise. Am I to assume that you've run out of material in making akumas then?"

The annoyance on his face mirrored her own. "I can assure you, Madame, that I don't fall short of material to make. I only ask to help you vent out the frustrations you've been feeling since…" He made a point to lift his eyes to the side, sure to show that he was remembering. "…one in the afternoon."

She shifted on her feet, looking up at the tall man. She wanted to be alone, but if he really wanted to hear her vent…

He had helped the other times; she'd give him that. The last time he had come over she had ranted about her boss and his blatant neglect of his son and how much it pained her to see Adrien so hurt. The next day, she had found Gabriel having polite talk with an enthusiastic Adrien at the dining table. Nathalie had no idea if Papillon threatened Gabriel in any way, but it was cathartic to see changes actually happen in the Agreste household after she told someone about it.

Her eyes studied him. After a moment of thought, she made up her mind.

She'd use this for as long as it helped her.

Her fingers reached behind her, and she pinched the stalk of the glass as she brought it forward. "You may stay," she said. "Only for a little bit, but you may stay."

He nodded, the motion triggering some form of memory in her head, before he tipped the bottle. Smooth red liquid splashed into the glass, and he filled it about halfway before he leaned it back.

"Enough to start with?"

She nodded, already sipping at the wine. Nathalie turned, reaching back up to fish another glass out of the cabinet. "You wouldn't mind a glass of wine, would you?" she asked.

He shook his head as he poured, filling the glass about the same amount as hers.

After he had placed the bottle back on the counter, he lifted his glass to his lips and took a slow sip. "Go on ahead, my dear."

"The morning was fine," she began, lifting her glass and stepping towards the small living room. "The usual stresses of job and such."

Papillon followed, listening as he sipped. "And it started going downhill around lunch?"

As she sat down against the armchair cushions, she drank more from her glass. The anger from the day grew as she thought it over, lighting up a small fire in her blood. "My boss has a bad habit of… 'getting inspiration,' as he says."

Papillon looked towards another armchair opposite hers, his blue eyes looking back at Nathalie before she nodded in approval. He sat, prim and proper as he balanced his glass on the arm. "You've mentioned something like that before," he murmured, his gaze firmly on the red liquid as he tipped it to his lips.

Another scoff. "Mr. Agreste tends to have random 'bursts of inspiration' as he calls them at completely random moments of the day." Her glass tipped up and she drank more. "If I'm outside of his study, he'll lock the doors. If I'm inside, he'll shoo me away like I don't have anything important to take care of. And he does this so irregularly I'm tempted to just have him have my desk moved outside of his office."

His finger tapped against the glass, soft vibrations running through the cup. "Mm-hm… Was that the… only thing that annoyed you today?"

"That is only one of the usual annoyances throughout my workday."

Admittedly, Gabriel had been getting a little better at shooing her away. He had come out a couple more times than usual over the past week, both during akuma attacks and during lulls in the workday. He was getting softer in hurrying her out of his study, though Nathalie had also gotten better at picking up the signs that he was about to kick her out.

He fell silent as he turned the glass between his fingers. "Continue."

"He had a 12:45 PM call with a client," she huffed, her fingers pressed against her forehead. Her legs curled up in the chair, happy that she didn't need to sit proper after the long day at work. "At 12:30, he nearly threw me out of his office, screaming that he had 'the sudden drive to create' again."

Guilt flashed on Papillon's face as he murmured, "And then there was an akuma attack…"

"Indeed." Nathalie looked at him pointedly. "I had a meeting with the Mayor and his daughter to discuss their recent order of Gabriel clothes at the time the call was scheduled, and the second I reached their residence, the akuma encased half the city in peanut butter. Mr. Agreste completely ignored the call, the akuma attack, almost everything that happened at the time. The client, from Russia nonetheless, had to wait an _hour_ before I could get to the phone to apologize for the wait."

Papillon's hand reached behind his head. "He got mad?"

"Utterly furious."

The villain took a deep drink from his glass, his eyes off to the side of the chair she was sitting on.

Nathalie waved her hand, too far along on her rant to quell her speech. "I finally got to the client, and he cursed me out for wasting his time and demanded to know where Mr. Agreste was. I said he was busy with creating and not to be disturbed, and-"

He touched his Miraculous as she paused, her rage pushing air through her nose. Another sip cleared her throat. "He accused me of seducing my boss 'like the inconsiderate little bitch' I apparently was. That I had been the thing to take over an hour of my boss' time, and that I 'had better be careful the next time I'm on my knees that long.'"

Venom tainted her gaze. "Mr. Agreste is set to talk with him again tomorrow afternoon, though I won't be anywhere near that client. His disgusting words have been looping in my head ever since."

"Do you get that a lot?"

"Of course," she replied. "That comes with the territory of being an attractive young woman working as a personal assistant to a powerful and wealthy man. It's a power fantasy that numerous people use to make love to." She drained the rest of her glass as she ran a finger around the rim. "I've had numerous people claim I've slept my way to get this job, though more often than not, people still think I'm Mr. Agreste's personal sex toy despite already having the job."

Silence fell over them. Nathalie could feel the guilt radiating off Papillon, and she knew that he was blaming himself for the akuma attack that had held her up. Call her her namesake, but she wasn't too forgiving at the moment.

"Is there a way…" Papillon waved his hand in a circular motion. "I could make it up to you?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "'Make it up to me?'"

He paused, struggling to find the right words. "If… I… am the source of your anger, may I do something to help you relieve the anger and make up for the trouble."

Nathalie hummed, her glare centered on his form. "What, were you looking to get on your knees and fuck me in the same way everyone thinks I'm fucking my boss?" Sarcasm purposely dripped from her words, the venom apparent in her tone.

Red colored the exposed skin on his face. He brought up a hand to cough into it. "If that is what you wish, Madame."

"I wasn't being serious."

"I was."

Silence dipped between them yet again, and Nathalie eyed the man across from her as she sized him up.

"Papillon, why do you come to visit me?"

He looked up at her. "I enjoy your company, as hollow as that may sound."

"And you come here, every time I'm upset or angry, because you like being with me?"

"Yes."

"And-" she looked at him over her glasses "-you're offering casual sex in return for the trouble you caused me this afternoon? Absolutely no strings attached?"

His head dipped up and down. "…Yes. I can provide that if you wish."

And there it was. The proposition bounced around her mind as she continued to run her finger around the glass.

Papillon was not one to cross lightly. He was known to take swift revenge on those that publicly challenged or insulted him, not counting the normal terror he held the city under. He was normally mysterious and a villain that seemed to want nothing but destruction and chaos… and here he was, quietly proposing casual sex with him as the submissive one.

Normally, Nathalie wasn't one to take up such offers. She wasn't against casual sex, but it wasn't something she considered high on her list of ways to relax. But after an afternoon spoiled by a man that was unpredictable at best and another man swearing her out and calling her a whore for doing her job to the best of what she had to work with…

Having control over one of Paris' most powerful men and ordering him to pleasure her was one hell of a way to get payback.

She delicately placed the wine glass on the small end table next to the chair's arm. "If you really want to go through with it, then get on your knees."

Wordlessly, he shifted off the chair and sank to the floor. His eyes locked with hers, and she watched him lick his lips as he waited for her next command.

"Link your fingers together behind your back, then come here, back hunched."

She didn't think he'd actually do it. With such a humiliating position, she thought he'd back right out.

Lo and behold, Paris' villain hunched his back and scooted forward, eyes locked firmly on hers.

When he reached the chair, a foot away from her legs, she spoke up. "Stop."

He froze.

She rose from the seat, her fingers unhooking the strap from her belt. Once her belt loosened, then came her button and zipper.

This time, his eyes broke from hers as she dropped her pants. She caught the sharp gasp as he stared at the deep blue of her thong.

She slipped her fingers under the bands and wiggled out of them, a small smirk growing on her mouth as Papillon gazed longingly at her hips before clearing his throat. As her panties hit the floor, he looked back up at her, desire evident on his face.

After a long day of working with a boss that couldn't emote if his life depended on it, Nathalie found it thrilling to have Papillon of all people react to her sliding off her panties.

She sat back down, taking care to keep her legs tight together and her expression neutral. She laid back, giving plenty of room for Papillon to lean over and lick her sex, and without an ounce of regret in her mind, opened her legs.

Nathalie caught the faint outline of his arousal in his pants as a shaky breath blew through his lips.

The high she got certainly wasn't from the glass of wine she had had.

"If you're so willing to pay me back," she said, "then start. If you back out, I call the police and you are never to return. Hurt me without my permission-" she gestured to the brooch at his throat "-I'll snatch that right off of you, and I will use it against you."

A shiver ran through him as he stared up at her, his mouth slightly open as he nodded.

Nathalie raised her head and stared down. Her elbows rested against the chair, and her left hand cupped the side of her face as her right hand hung over the inner edge of the seat.

"Start."

He leaned forward, delicately running quick kisses up her inner thigh. His mask brushed the sensitive flesh, and she hummed as her blood warmed.

His tongue came into play the closer her got to her slit. Deeper kisses, ones where he sucked and teased the skin near her bikini line, tickled her nerves, and Nathalie gasped once his tongue found the edges of her lips.

Papillon was ruthless, and the teasing stopped once he tasted the first drops of her wetness. He dug his tongue deep in her slit, and it was only a minute before Nathalie was pushing her hips closer to him, eyes shut as she ran her left hand over the back of his mask. He sucked and probed, eager to please.

His arms broke as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and cupped his gloved hands over her hips. It broke her rules, but it allowed her to hold him firmly in place with her legs and ride his mouth.

A soft moan came from Nathalie as he quickened his pace.

Then a sharp whine rolled up her throat as he moved and probed her clit.

He sucked, pouring all his energy into running his tongue and lips over the little organ.

Nathalie bucked, crossing her legs behind his back. Her breathing, wet and raspy, quickened. The heat between her legs burned and tightened. Her nails dug into the back of his head, and as her legs locked his head into place, she threw back her head and gave a quiet scream as she rode out her orgasm.

It took a moment before she loosened her hold on Papillon's head. Her muscles relaxed, and she stretched her legs apart as his tongue dipped to clean up some of the wetness on her folds.

He leaned back, straightening as he gasped for air. "You taste amazing, Nathalie…"

As her legs dropped from his shoulders, she saw the tight bulge in his pants. Her teeth caught her lip as she studied the outline.

"You really liked that, didn't you?"

He followed her gaze and cleared his throat as he shifted. "Yes."

Nathalie smiled, and another thrill ran through her as Papillon looked at her nervously. With her calling the shots, he had no idea what to expect next.

Well, best give him an idea.

"Stand," Nathalie ordered.

As he rose, she stood from her chair. She was far shorter than him, but that was something she could work around. His bulge bumped her hip, and with a wicked grin, she ran her hand over it.

A choked sound came from him as his eyes rolled upward.

"Since you've been so good and you've made me feel generous…" Nathalie tapped her fingers on the clothed head, relishing in the squirm she felt under her fingertips. "If you still want to make things up, we can continue this in my bedroom."

He breathed, hand over hers as she slowly rubbed the length. "I suddenly don't regret sending out that akuma earlier."

She dropped her hand, and with a swing to her bare hips, she crossed the living room to her room. Nathalie glanced back at him as she nudged open the door. "I'm glad you don't regret it…

With a sly smile, she leaned her weight against the frame, her other hand tugging loose the bun from her hair. "Now make me not regret inviting you to my bedroom."

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Or Nah" by The Weeknd, Ty Dolla $ign, Wiz Khalifa and DJ Mustard (the actual remix this time, not the SoMo one), "S.L.U.T" by Bea Miller, and "Fuck Away the Pain" by Divide the Day. _

_Holy god this took me way too long. I love the fact that I didn't care too much about HawkNath but lmao now it's got the longest story so far. I had fun with this one, even if like ninety percent of it is probably OOC. I really should write another one with Dom!Papillon and Sub!Nathalie cause "Fuck Away the Pain" kinda fits the side of the Villain Square really well… _

_Nonetheless, hope you guys enjoyed today's story! Tomorrow's story has some intense Mayriel and some feather play (*eyes*). See you guys tomorrow for the next story! _

_XD _


	4. Day 4: Tickle Me

_(Me, just starting Smutember: "Yeah, I wanna keep this soft." _

_Me, three days later: "My evil girl Mayura gunna fuck Gabe's brains out and make him bust the hardest nut he's had in his life and I'm here for that good shit.")_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. This story features feather play and power play, cause apparently I'm ready for Kinktober even though it's a month away (and I won't be participating in that month sob).**

Slow Motion

Day 4: Tickle Me

"Are you sure you would like to do this?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Is being completely naked and semi-hard not enough proof for you, my dear? I thought you were one of the most logical persons under my hire."

Anger flashed in her eyes, but her mouth stayed shut. "You're going to regret speaking to me like that, Gabriel."

"I'm sure I will." His gaze dropped to the Miraculous nestled between her breasts, clipped to the bridge of her bra. "And are you sure you would like to do this?"

"I was hesitant before," she snapped. "But now, I think I'm interested in this particular game."

Their gazes held before she spoke up again.

"Duusu, transform me."

A flash of light, and Mayura cooed as she stretched her arms up, fan spread in her left hand. "Mm, I've missed this…"

"Glad to hear." Gabriel leaned back against the pillows, flicking his hand to the woman sitting on his thighs. "Care to get started, or are you going to waste your transformation humming about how you feel?"

Her pink eyes opened and narrowed, venom lighting a fire under the bright magenta. Her fan snapped closed, her arm drifting down. "I'm already wasting this transformation on you, love. I think I'll enjoy this while I have the opportunity to."

"Get started," he snapped.

The ferocity of the pink in her irises sent shivers through his spine, and a part of him was ready for the payback she was about to rain down upon him. He wouldn't speak to her like that normally, but today he wanted to play a little with the power dynamic between them.

Nathalie hated disappointing him. Mayura was happy to follow Papillon's orders, though if she was pushed far enough…

Gabriel swallowed discreetly as the fantasies that had plagued him all day danced through his mind.

She ran her fingers up his bare chest as she reached for the tie he had just undone. Her fingers curled around the fabric, and as she laced the tie back around his neck, she hummed in annoyance.

He added an edge to his tone, purposefully sharpening his words to get under her skin. "In case you've forgotten, I'm supposed to remain unclothed-"

Her finger pressed against his lips as she hissed, "_Shut. Up._"

His blood ran cold as fury danced in her pupils.

"I am tired of the way you talk to me, Gabriel." His cock twitched as she yanked at the tie. "I'll do as you asked me, but you will regret every word you've said to me before the night is over."

Mayura leaned back, sizing him up. The top of her fan bounced in her palm, and after a small glance at the semi-hard cock in front of her, the woman began.

Her right hand leaned against the sheets as she ran her fan against the right side of his cheek, careful to let the soft feathers at the ends tickle his skin. Down his cheek, under his chin, flicking his head up a little as she drilled her gaze into his.

He licked his lips as the tingle spread under his skin, nerves lighting up under the feathers. The tickle went to his neck; the fan running along his throat and brushing over his Adam's apple.

"How long have you been thinking about this, Gabriel?"

He kept his lips shut and his expression neutral.

The edge of the fan pressed against his neck, cutting off a little bit of his airway. "_Answer me, Gabriel." _

His tongue darted back out between his lips. His teeth ground together as a wave of desire hit him. "All day, my dear," he spit out.

The weight of the fan disappeared, and the fan spread open as it ran down his chest.

He gasped as the soft feathers brushed over his stomach muscles. Mayura then snapped the fan shut, rubbing the feathers over his nipples.

"'All day?' Mm, then that means you're eager for me to get to the part you like the most…"

His fingers gripped handfuls of the soft blankets as he breathed in, the breath shaky and wet. With each stroke, he grew harder, the lust that had been playing with his mind all day filling his limbs and heating his skin.

She skillfully ran the feathers down his chest, lingering over his abdominal muscles and diving down to skirt his waist.

Then one of the feathers went a little lower.

He bucked as one of them brushed against a sensitive spot, teeth biting his lip as he tried to wrestle back control over his body. His head pushed back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

She noticed, and he heard her laugh evilly as she swept over the spot again. "Oh, what have we here? Looks like someone's really excited…"

"Not that excited," he snapped. The ache in his cock, now mostly hard, proved otherwise.

His lips curled up as she pulled the fan back to her, spreading it wide. With a delicate pinch of her fingers, a tiny white feather appeared in her hand. Her eyes glowed as she twirled it in her left hand. Her teeth flashed as she watched Gabriel give a small squirm, his pale blue eyes locked tightly on the feather.

"Start."

A short bark of laughter left Mayura's throat as she clicked her fan shut. "After speaking to me poorly earlier? Hell no." As frustration clouded Gabriel's face, she cocked her head to the side. "If you want it, you ask nicely and say 'please, Mayura.'"

He shouldn't push farther, but the power play had already been going far too well for him to back down. "In case you've forgotten your place, I am your boss. You will do as I say, when I say it, and I demand that you run your feather against me now."

It took all of his control not to gag as the fan pressed against his neck again, cutting off far more of his air. A moan bubbled in his throat as he looked up at the murderous pink irises.

"And in case you've forgotten your place, _Gabriel_, I am the one with a Miraculous. I am the one that you begged for, and I am the one closest to that prick of yours." He coughed as his cock bumped against her stomach.

Her eyes were nothing but slits. Pink looked red, and the snarl painted on her mouth highlighted the danger he loved to play with. "If you want really, desperately, want something, then you will beg for it. Now-"

Out of the bottoms of his eyes, he saw the feather near his cock, a ghost of a feeling tingling through the sensitive nerves. The moan broke through and his whole body shook as he ground his hips as high as he could with Mayura sitting on him.

"_-tell me what you desire, Gabriel."_

"Run- run your feather u-up me."

The feather between her fingers drifted away. "Wrong. You'll need to be more specific. Answer in the correct form."

His hands reached up for her fan, only for the weapon to crack down on both of them and center back on his throat before he knew what to do.

The cards were stacked and they sure as hell weren't in his favor.

Gabriel gazed up at her, desperation burning in his eyes. "Please," he gasped out, "run your feather up my cock." His hips bucked again. "Please, Mayura…"

The woman grinned as she pulled the fan back, her lover gasping for air as she straightened. "That's more like it…" she cooed.

As he breathed in the air his lungs needed, the feather ran up the underside of his shaft.

His eyes rolled back as the tickle he had been playing over and over again in his mind spread up his cock. A shaky breath left him as the feather swirled on the head, running over the exposed skin.

Mayura watched as she pressed on, careful to slow on the spots he reacted to most. She hummed as he squirmed and bucked under her.

It felt amazing. The fantasies that had poked at his mind came alive, and his breathing grew deeper and wetter as Mayura swept the feather over the veins.

Then her hand came into play.

His head crushed the pillow. Something between a shout and a moan tore out of his throat as she pumped his shaft while twirling the feather on his head in the other.

The heat began to build, and as she heightened the pace with each passing second, he felt his orgasm ready and close.

"_I'm- close-" _

A smirk graced her mouth. "Is that so?"

Her hand suddenly left his cock, and a shout of surprise came from Gabriel as the feather slowed its pace. "No, no, nonono-"

"Mm, did you want to cum, love?"

The feather drifted back down, brushing an extremely sensitive spot just under the head of his cock.

A sharp whine he would sooner take to his grave before admitting to making pierced the air.

The feather quickened-

Slowed before he could cum-

Quickened-

Slowed-

A growl rumbled in his chest as he threw out his hand to his cock. His fingers wrapped around his length, a split second away from jerking up and milking his sweet spot for all it was worth.

**CRACK!**

With a holler, he yanked his hand back, the back of it completely red.

Mayura spread her fan in front of his cock, creating a barrier he couldn't cross. Her other hand still held the feather near his shaft, and he squirmed as he ached for it to release the built-up pressure. "Ah, ah, ah… what do we do if we want something…"

The feather tickled the spot again, and his chest jerked up as he writhed under the sensation. Just before he could ride out his orgasm, the feather pulled away, leaving him fumbling and gasping on the edge.

Her laugh echoed in his ears over the roar of his blood. "I think this is suitable for the way you talked to me earlier, no?" The slightest touch of the feather had him writhing under her. "You'll need to work for your privilege to orgasm, love."

Their eyes met, and her gaze held his as she spoke. "You will apologize for the disrespect you've shown me, and you will beg me for release. If I'm feeling generous, then I'll let you have it…"

He heaved in air, blonde hair in disarray as he lifted his head up. A dazed look filled his eyes as he stared at the fan blocking his cock from his view. His mouth moved to form words, tiny sounds dribbling out between his lips. "I… would… never…"

Just before the sensation dulled away, Mayura flicked the feather against the spot.

Gabriel bucked with all his strength, lifting her and making the bed creak as his short scream shattered the silence around them.

"I'M SORRY- PLEASE MAYURA- GOD DAMN IT PLEASE-"

His back arched, and as he ground the top of his head against his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, he heard a zapping sound.

The feather, now blue, shattered against his tie as her fan-less hand grabbed ahold of it.

As he looked back at her, her presence flooded his conscience. She filled his mind, consuming his thoughts and boosting his emotions as he stared through the blue mask over his face and at the one on hers.

Her free hand wrapped around his cock, and she pumped the length, extra emphasis on the head.

Just before his orgasm swept in, Mayura spoke, her soft voice echoing throughout every corner of his conscious mind.

_**Cum.**_

A shrill scream shattered the silence of the wing. White-hot pressure burst and popped in his brain as he came. His hips thrust up, unbalancing the woman on top of him and splattering his cum on his chest. His eyes snapped open as he crashed back down from his high, and he heaved in a shaky breath as he relaxed against the mattress.

With a snap of her fingers, the feather left his tie and dispelled the power trapped inside. Her eyes glittered as she ran a finger through his spunk, collecting a little on her nimble fingers. She brought them to her mouth, and a pink tongue poked out to taste the white.

"You taste delicious, Gabriel…" They dipped into her mouth, and after a tiny suck, she looked down at the shell-shocked man beneath her. "I trust you enjoyed this game?"

His blue eyes slowly met hers. "Immensely, my love."

* * *

_Song Inspo: "Lights Down Low" by Bei Maejor ft. Waka Flocka Flame. _

_Oh I had such fun with this one. It probably shouldn't have taken me so long to get done, but oh my I love playing with the power dynamic they have (I definitely need to write power struggles Mayriel smut stuff for one of the other prompts). _

_Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Next one heads back to the GabeNath side of the square, though next time, it'll feature a Royalty AU. See you guys in the next story! :D _

_XD_


	5. Day 5: First Time

_(This one's going to take place in an AU because… I mean like, Gabe has a son so it's kinda confirmed that yes, a woman allowed him to bust a nut in her. Nathalie is assumed to have had sex, though the show isn't really gunna come out and say that. _

_So I looked over my list of AUs I work on in my spare time, and I found a Royalty AU that has Nathalie as a virgin. Basic premise of AU: Gabe and Nathalie are rulers of separate kingdoms, and they go through an enemies-to-lovers arc throughout the timeline of the AU. This is far later in the AU, after they've become more lovers rather than enemies, and Gabe takes Nathalie to bed for the first time. _

_I think that should be enough to get started with? Nonetheless, hope you all enjoy!) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Sometimes I find it hot that Gabe's had sex and most likely knows his way around women, and other times I've just genuinely surprised the man nutted in a woman and had a child with her. **

Slow Motion

Day 5: First Time

As the doors to the king's bedchambers opened, the two lovers stumbled in, bodies still locked together.

His fingers tugged loose the pins holding up her hair, and the soft strands spilled down her back as he deepened their kiss. Her fingers were tangled in his blonde hair, messing the hair from the delicate way it was styled.

As they broke for air, Gabriel closed the door behind them, fingers nimbly locking it behind them.

Nathalie pushed back against him, raining kisses down his neck as he kissed the top of her forehead. Then he dipped, and both pressed their lips against the other's as the Peacock Queen and the Butterfly King bathed in the warmth of their embrace.

His arms slipped down, and Nathalie felt herself lift as the arms ducked under her thighs. He carried her across his room, towards the rich purple bed with butterfly designs peppered across the fabric. As they broke their kiss, he gently placed her down against the bed.

"Are you sure you would like to do this, love?"

She nodded her head, eyes closed. "Yes," she murmured through her lips. "I believe that I am ready for… love-making with you, Gabriel."

He ran a hand down the right side of her face, and he cupped her head as she looked up at him. "If something happens that you are not comfortable with, let me know and I will not press farther."

Silence settled between them as Nathalie looked to the side, uncertainty in her blue eyes. Her fingers tapped against her legs, and after a stretched out beat of silence, she spoke. "I am… nervous about tonight's activities."

His hand dropped to her shoulder, and he knelt in front of her. "My dear, you aren't familiar with love-making. I expect you to feel the way you do." A soft smile, something Nathalie had only rarely paired with Gabriel, lit up his face. "I promise I'll go slow, and like I mentioned before, if there is anything you are comfortable with, we will not go further."

A shaky breath left her as she struggled to calm her nerves. As she opened her eyes, she gazed down at him, her usual imperial look covering the fear she felt inside. "Take off your clothes," she ordered.

He rose, one corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other. "As you wish, my love…"

He shrugged off his clothes, taking care to tease the fabrics over his body. He slipped his shirt over his head, and he heard Nathalie gasp at the sight of his naked chest. When he finished tossing the fabric to the side, he saw the deep red of her cheeks in the glow of the firelight.

"Do you like what you see so far, love?"

"Take off your pants." Her eyes locked on his waist, and her blush grew deeper with each passing second.

His hands unbuttoned his trousers, and as they hit the floor, Nathalie licked her lips. The anxiety he had seen on her earlier returned.

Gabriel moved to her. She looked up at him as he drew close. "It… it is my turn now, is it?" she murmured, fear dripping from her words.

She stood, far too quickly, and whipped her hands to the clasp at the back of her dress. She shook as she locked eyes with his.

He delicately wrapped his arms around her and met where her fingers were. "Let me."

With a drag of his hand, her fingers left the clasp. His fingers then unhooked the clasp, and he lifted his arms to slide the dress down her body.

The shaking in her limbs grew.

Gabriel pecked her lips, drawing her attention. "Focus on me, Nathalie."

They kissed, and as they did, he slid the plain dress down. He felt her arms move to cover her bare breasts, only to drift back away once he hummed through their kiss. By the time their kiss ended, her dress was a puddle on the floor, her undergarment the only cover she had.

They automatically kicked off their shoes, and as they climbed into the bed, they continued to kiss, stretching out the time as long as they could.

He laid over her, drawing the covers over them as she reached to feel his chest. His fingers gently ran up her skin, and as she warmed to his touch, he carefully moved his hands to her breasts.

She gasped as his fingertips brushed the sensitive buds.

He caught her mouth again, slow and careful both with the kiss and with his touch. "Keep your sight on me, love…" he said as they broke apart.

Nathalie's deep blue eyes darted down for the slightest moment, lingering on where her hands skirted his waist. Gabriel kissed her forehead in response. "Eyes to mine, my dear."

As their sights locked, he pushed further.

The fabric covering her sex was pulled down, dragging across the sensitive flesh of her thighs and over her calves. He flicked them off, and as he dropped them to the floor, Nathalie slowly eased her legs apart.

"May I taste you?" he breathed.

Her lip trembled, but after a quick breath that relaxed the tension in her limbs, she nodded.

Gabriel dipped his head down, running light kisses down her neck and collarbones. As he kissed her breasts, the woman cooed, unused to the sensation lighting up her nerves but not against the feeling.

He then brought his tongue into play. He skirted the nipple, kissing and sucking on the area around it, and only after a breathless, "_Please_," from his partner did he suck on the bud.

The pitch of her moan heightened, and she laced her fingers through his hair as she held his head close. His name fell from her lips, a chant that only served to quicken his pace.

Once he had had his fun with both of her breasts, he lifted back up. A playful smile decorated his mouth as he brought a finger to his lips. "_Shhh_…" he whispered. "Keep your gaze to mine while I dip a little lower, love."

Nathalie shook as his lips trailed down her stomach, down to her waist. A whimper came as Gabriel hovered over her entrance, waiting just one moment before-

"_Ah…"_

His lips and tongue probed her entrance, and her blood boiled under her skin. Pressure began to build in a place she was unfamiliar with, something that frightened her.

"Gabriel."

He looked up, fingers moving her legs over his shoulders. "Yes, love?"

An awkward moment passed before Nathalie spoke, her gaze everywhere but his. "A… pressure… began to build close to where you are. Is that…"

"Natural?" He stroked her skin. "Yes love, and it will usually build more and more as I continue pleasuring you."

He pressed a small kiss to her folds. "Let me know when it builds to a point where you feel it about to go over the edge."

"I've never… done… _that_ before."

"And that is okay, my love. I'll show you how it works. As long as you are still okay with it?"

She nodded, and he moved back to her. He sucked, and after a moment of getting her back to where they were, he dug his tongue into her.

Air left her as she swallowed down her moan. Her legs tightened around his head, and he lapped up her juices as she grew wetter. Her teeth bit down on her lip, and the heat built hotter and hotter as he lapped her up.

He paused, tilting his head up and studying her slit. If he remembered from his nights with Emilie…

He ran his tongue up, and as he brushed by a little nub, Nathalie threw back her head and gave a loud moan.

Mm, he hadn't lost his touch.

He spent time with the little bud, licking and sucking it as Nathalie writhed underneath him. Her voice heightened in pitch as she chanted his name once again, each syllable more breathless and raspier than the last.

The pressure kept building, and her toes curled as it started to become unbearable. "Gabriel… The pressure is getting worse."

He pulled his mouth back, tongue dipping back into his mouth as he left the wet bud behind. The man unhooked her legs from his shoulders, then moved back up to her head.

His chest pressed against hers as the bulge in his undergarments bumped against her. "We can do one of two things, love," he whispered into her ear. "I can use my fingers, or we can try and finish this."

After a moment, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "May we… finish this, please? I am enjoying this a lot, though I want the pressure to go away."

He smiled. "Then eyes back on me. Don't look down, love."

Their eyes met, and as Gabriel pulled at his undergarments, Nathalie kissed him again. He tasted different, though the thought disappeared out of her mind once she felt him probe her entrance.

She shook, and his hand wrapped with hers. "Eyes to me. Eyes to me."

He thrust forward, and a sharp pain flooded her waist. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Nathalie breathed as she tightened around him.

A finger smoothed her hair, and as she wrapped her legs around his hips, he rained kisses down her cheeks.

He paused, not wanting to go further. "Relax and breathe, love. If I need to pull back, I will. Let me know when you want me to move."

"You… move?" Anxiety tainted her words.

"Yes, love."

He pushed into her, going deeper between her legs. She gasped as she felt herself stretch, and after a squeeze to his hand, he stopped pushing forward.

He slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Nathalie focused on breathing, giving herself time to get used to the sensation…

A minute of the same action, and her muscles began to relax. She sighed, humming as the pain lessened and pleasure came back into play.

"Gabriel, will you move faster?"

She felt him shudder over her. "I'm so glad you asked…"

Thrust after thrust, deeper and deeper, and the pressure that had built in her before built up again. Hotter, tighter-

Sweat slicked their chests as the heat became unbearable. Gabriel quickened his pace, and Nathalie felt her body tense as he hit a spot that only heightened the pressure between her legs.

"Gabriel, I'm-"

He rutted against the spot, and the white-hot heat in her core burst as she arched her back and screamed. She clenched his length, and she felt her muscles tense tightly before melting.

A moment later, and a choked sound came from her lover as he came into her, warmth filling her core.

He pulled out, and he fell beside her as he pulled the covers over their exposed skin. As they calmed from the action, Gabriel pressed his lips across Nathalie's shoulders. His arm scooped her body to his, and they spooned as they laid in the afterglow.

"Did you enjoy it, Nathalie?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over her wet skin.

She rolled over to face him. Sorrow and guilt plagued her expression, and as he ran a worried hand over her left cheek, small tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"I…" she swallowed, and he saw her struggling to form words. "I… have something I need to tell you, Gabriel."

He hugged her close. "If you don't feel like doing that again-"

"No," she said delicately. A small smile graced her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs tangled with his. "I… I very much enjoyed the love-making, and I would like to do it again." The smile fell, and her gaze dropped. "I… I'm…"

His hand smoothed more of her hair. "Say it, love."

"I am barren. I… I cannot have children."

He tilted her head towards his, her eyes red. "Nathalie…" he murmured softly.

"If you want another child besides Adrien… I cannot give you one." She sniffed, and more tears ran down her cheeks as she looked away. "My Miraculous has held a corruption within it for ages. It is not like other Miraculous. In order for a user to take the mantle of the Peacock, they must sacrifice a part of them in order for them to understand the pain that comes with wielding the Peacock's powers."

She shook. "I felt I had already failed enough as a woman, so I traded my ability to produce children for the power to protect my kingdom."

Gabriel kissed her forehead as she hugged his chest. Her tears wet his skin, and he held her tight as she shook in his arms. "Does it bother you that you cannot produce a blood heir to your throne?"

Nathalie fell silent for a moment. "I have generally accepted that route, and I trust Marinette as a good Queen to take over my kingdom when my time is done." Her teary eyes looked back up. "I have been worried about what you would say about it. I would have died rather than admit that to you fortnights upon fortnights ago."

"I am different now, my love, as you are with me." He ran his hand up her arm to grab her hand. He lifted it back around his neck to his lips. "We aren't at each other's throats anymore, and I feel comfortable telling you things that I do not tell to others."

He kissed her knuckles again. "Adrien is capable of running my kingdom, even if he's distracted by your apprentice at the moment. When my time ends, I trust him to take over where I left off to bring prosperity to my kingdom."

He pulled her in for another kiss, slow and soft. Kisses peppered her wet cheek as he murmured, "I do not see the need to pressure you for children, and if our kingdoms are in good hands, then I see no reason to press for an heir that would only cause confusion and tension between our kingdoms."

"Thank you…" Her hand rubbed at the tears in her eyes, and she glanced up at him again, her tone soft. "I do want to make love with you again, Gabriel."

"Then we shall." He settled back down, leaving her with one last kiss. "Would you like to try again in the morning, love?"

The smile returned as she looked back up at him. "…Yes, I would…" Her head leaned against the pillow, and the soft look she only reserved for him grew. "I never thought I would say this… but I love you, Gabriel."

As the quiet of the night settled throughout the bedchambers, Gabriel snuggled close to the woman that had stolen his heart.

"I love you too, Nathalie."

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Ride" by SoMo and "Love Game" by Lady Gaga (even though it's like the perfect Mayriel song). There was another song that really helped me crank out stuff for this one, but it inspired an idea for Day 14, so I'll list it when that day comes. _

_I don't… really like how this one turned out, but I mean, I'm writing Smutemeber to cope with some stuff and most of these are first drafts, so I know that not every one of these is going to be a 10/10. Hope you guys got more enjoyment out of it than I did, and I hope that some of the others pick up the pace and get a little more lovey-dovey in the future! _

_Up next… ooh, okay. So I don't really have an idea for the prompt… Imma find a song and write whatever comes to mind. Probably some of the GabeNath side again, but until then, see you guys in tomorrow's story! :D_

_XD_


	6. Day 6: Untied

_(Oml I had no idea of what to do for this one, so I went with the first thing that came to mind. Some HawkNath, probably OOC, with a little holiday cheer even though its nowhere near the holidays. That, and lots of deep blue ribbons.) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. I'm hoping this one and the ones after this start getting shorter and shorter, cause I don't think I'll make it through Smutember in time if these stories get longer and longer. **

Slow Motion

Day 6: Untied

His fingers tugged at the ribbon tied up around her hips, the blue bow falling from the knot it had been carefully placed in. As the fabric tickled her skin, Nathalie sighed, content and warm with anticipation.

Papillon tossed the ribbon to the side, studying Nathalie's body for the next ribbon he needed to take off.

"Do you like it, Papillon?" A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away, a bashful smile gracing her lips. She couldn't see where he was with the dark blue fabric covering her eyes, but from what she could hear and feel, she sensed that he was behind her. "It took me a while to get all this set up."

She heard a shaky breath come from him as he pulled at another bow, dropping the ribbon covering one of her hips and exposing a bit of her rear. "I can see that, Nathalie…"

His fingers spread over her skin, and his thumb pressed into the soft part of her butt. She hummed, and with a squirm of her legs, she diverted his attention to her calves.

"Don't linger too long on one part, Papillon. The rest of your present is still waiting to be unwrapped."

His breath tickled her ear as he leaned over, his hands holding her hips in place. "I would never get tied down to only one part of you, love." He kissed the edge of the ear, drawing out a hum form his partner. "I'm… thankful for this-" frustration coated his words "-even if you did make this a damn puzzle…"

"Less talking, my butterfly, and more unwrapping."

He followed her words, running his fingers along more ribbon until he came to another exposed bow. His fingers laced around the ribbon's trails, and with a tug, undid the bow. He shifted as the strand fell to the bed, exposing more of her stomach and one of her breasts.

He pulled the woman close to him, as close as he could without displacing the ribbons tying her hands and holding them to the ceiling. He rubbed a gloved thumb over the bud, keeping his other hand searching for the next bow.

His lips dropped to her neck, and Nathalie felt warm kisses pepper her throat. After a moment of him dragging his other hand across her body, unsuccessfully looking for the next bow, Nathalie murmured, "Try the inside of my right thigh, my butterfly."

He moaned into her neck, and his free hand made a beeline for the spot she pointed out.

Hidden between her legs, one of the bows' tails peeked out, just barely shown to the outside. Papillon tugged at it, and as the next ribbon fell, Nathalie felt the tight pull around her legs start to lessen.

More bows wrapped around the inside of her thighs, and Papillon unwrapped them quickly.

The next ribbon that fell exposed her other breast.

The next, her other butt cheek.

The next, her arms.

As she lowered her arms and breathed as blood rushed into them again, she reached back around to feel his waist. A bulge met her fingers, and a quiet laugh echoed from her mouth as Papillon cupped and teased her breasts.

"Last one," she whispered, covering his gloved hands with her own. "Together, love."

He moaned as he tore his lips from her neck.

She guided his hands down, deep between her legs. At her entrance, the last little bow sat, the only thing guarding her entrance from the man behind her. She felt his fingers tear at the damp ribbon, and she caught quiet words as he pulled at the tails. "How long have you been this damp?"

"All afternoon, my butterfly." She arched her back, curving against his chest and bumping her butt against the erection in his pants. "I think you know what to do next…"

His fingers dropped to her clit. "Your blindfold is on tight? You can't see anything?" he asked.

Nathalie smiled, yanking his hand away and turning. She fell onto her back, legs tangled around her lover. "Of course. I see nothing." Her smile deepened. "Though I want to feel everything."

She heard him suck in air, then the words she had been waiting to hear all afternoon.

"Nooroo, detransform me."

The hiss of a zipper cut through the silence, and as he sighed with relief, Nathalie arched her back against the sheets.

"Merry Christmas, Papillon," she cooed.

"Merry Christmas, my lovely Nathalie."

* * *

_Song Inspo: "Body Heat" by Selena Gomez_

_Omg a short drabble. After the last three, it's nice to have something quick and easy. This… turned out a lot more enjoyable than I initially thought, and I had a decent time writing this one. The prompt is still an annoying one though. I can't think of too much else to write for it, so I'm glad this one is out of the way. _

_Back to the GabeNath side for tomorrow's story (yes, I'm going to write MayMoth, oh lord it's my second favorite side, but I'm saving it for some of Week 2's prompts)! "Quickie"… well, let's see how fast they can fuck in the middle of Fashion Week. Lots of akumatizable designers, lots of work, lots of trying to get Adrien to photo shoots and school and *eyes*… My my, so much stress… _

_See you guys in the next story! _

_XD_


	7. Day 7: Quickie

_(Fun fact, this story idea was actually one I planned to do months ago, but one that I never wrote lmao. I think it might have been because it was still during a time when I was catching up on season 3, or that I was scared to walk into the fandom with GabeNath porn as the first thing to my name, but I never got around to it._

_But after glancing at the prompt for today, I figured I wouldn't try to reinvent the wheel. Grabbing that idea to put in here, since that's probably the only way it's going to get one at this point.) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Me, trying to make this one a quickie irl so I can get to the next prompt: "Alright, let's make this fast, I'm aching for the MayMoth."**

Slow Motion

Day 7: Quickie

The second Ladybug's yo-yo caught the akuma, he dropped his transformation.

Nooroo zipped out of his brooch, and almost immediately, the kwami dove back in, hidden to his master's activities behind a "privacy screen" as they called it.

Gabriel stepped away from the window, the massive metal screen closing behind him. His fingers rubbed at the erection in his pants, keeping him aroused and close to the edge. The headache that had been in his head since nine in the morning throbbed, and if he didn't have the rest of the afternoon and night to finish up work, he'd cancel everything and spend an hour for a rare nap.

This week… was Paris' Fashion Week.

Otherwise known as Hell's Week to almost every designer and personal assistant on the planet.

So many of his designers had been stretched to their limit, and while that was good for Papillon, Gabriel was also stretched to his. Just in his civilian identity alone, he had dozens of interviews scheduled, last minute changes and problems that cropped up out of nowhere, Audrey yammering on and on about how she had to be in the front row and that she 'hoped his designs weren't as frightly as last season's'…

He made a mental note to try and bring Style Queen back before the end of the week. Not because she had a chance of winning against Ladybug and Chat Noir, but because he wanted to boss her around after some of the saltier comments he had gotten…

And then there was Papillon, who still had to send out akumas to capitalize off of all the worn-out and stressed designers. If he didn't send out more than his usual akumas, people would wonder why, and that led to far more trouble than it was worth.

His workload quadrupled, and for one week, he had been running around with barely enough sleep, food, and water to keep him on his feet.

Nathalie had it worse. He wasn't too sure of the extent of her workload, that he would know after the week was over, but he didn't have to leave his house. She did.

Clients, formal meetings, meetings with designers, progress reports, making sure all of the designers and models were in position for the presentation, on top of taking Adrien to school and photo shoots…

Fuck if Fashion Week didn't bite him, and Nathalie, in the ass everytime it came around. He'd consider it karma for every akuma he made, except crammed into one week and cranked to eleven for maximum punishment.

He glared at the lift, shaking as he rubbed faster. He didn't need his Miraculous to feel the stress radiating off of his assistant down below, both of them so wound tight they'd most likely need an impromptu akumatization if they really needed to vent their stress.

He felt the stressed and anxious feelings draw closer.

The elevator whirred, and almost immediately, Nathalie was in his arms.

Their mouths pressed together in a desperate kiss. Her hands darted down to his belt as he pressed an arm against her back to bring her closer to him.

"How much time?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Seven minutes." His belt came undone, and as her hands ran down his vest, she breathed, "Most likely six and a half if I double-checked the times."

"God damn it," he hissed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

With all the pent-up stress and frustration he had built up over the past week, he craved nothing more than dragging them both to the floor, tearing off their clothes, and taking all the time in the world to burn off the anxious energy. Cancel everything, lay on the floor and focus on each other…

He still had a couple days left before Fashion Week ended. Even if he did what he wanted, people would immediately turn their eyes to him. And more eyes watching led to immense prospects for trouble.

A quickie in between all of the work would suffice for the time being.

He made careful sure to avoid touching her hair. Her hands pumped his shaft, and as she pulled him out of his pants, he went for her pants. His fingers tangled in her belt buckle, and as he hooked his thumb under her panties, he caught the tiny hum of the vibrator between her legs.

Her pants hit the floor, and as they broke apart, her hand fished her phone out of her jacket. "Five minutes," she gasped as her eyes glanced at the screen.

Far too little time for them to strip anymore, as they had to put their clothes back on the second they finished.

She stepped out of her pants and kicked them a little way away. His hand ducked around the bottom of her rear and reached between her legs, pinching the vibrator and pumping it in-and-out. Nathalie gasped as she leaned her head back.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled her to the floor. She laid back, her eyes glancing at her phone screen once more. "Four minutes."

As he pulled the vibrator out of her and flicked it off, he pumped his shaft. "What's in four minutes?"

She eyed him as she slipped a hand behind her head to stop her bun from rubbing against the ground. "You have a call with a client for thirty minutes before Audrey calls again to make sure the arrangements are set in stone for tomorrow. I have to pick up Adrien and take him to his next photo shoot, while making sure the designers have finished their last-minute changes."

As he fumbled for the condom he had tucked in one of his jacket's pockets, Nathalie looked at her phone again. A hiss escaped her mouth as she pressed her phone against her chest. Her eyes rolled up, and annoyance showed on her face. "_Fuck_, three minutes."

"Hand to your clit, Nathalie," Gabriel ordered. "I'm not going down there without doing what I planned to do, and I sure as hell am not going to walk out of here fully hard."

Her hand darted to her clit, her legs spreading around his as her fingers worked the small organ. His hands tore open the condom packet, and after a moment of struggle, he rolled the condom down his shaft.

"Two minutes-"

He growled as he thrust into her wet core. Nathalie hummed beneath him, and she steadied herself as best she could with the breakneck pace Gabriel went at.

He slowed slightly at certain points, drawing out the pleasure of the actions as best he could, the stress of the timer looming in his mind. Nathalie's hand jerked, and just as she showed signs of coming, her phone vibrated and dinged with noise.

Her palm rammed against the bud, and Gabriel felt her clench around him as she came.

His thrusts continued, the pressure in his brain building tighter and tighter-

The vibrating of her phone stopped, and Nathalie sighed as she looked back at her phone screen. "Time's up-"

"Oh hell, no it isn't!"

He kept his pace, Nathalie giving a small noise of protest beneath him. "Sir, that call…"

"Fuck the call." The pressure dipped as his stress ate at the mounting pleasure. "The client can wait another minute."

It was only a few seconds later before Nathalie spoke up again. "We're almost at two minutes overtime!"

"Adrien can wait five minutes. He knows that Fashion Week can hold us up."

He was so damn close.

Just a few more thrusts-

"Sir, we really need to get going-"

He snatched the phone out of her hand and slammed it against the floor. He would have thrown it across the room, but Nathalie needed her phone for Fashion Week and he had absolutely no time to buy her a new one.

"We had internet trouble," he hissed, eyes shut as he concentrated on the heat between his legs. "We couldn't get the monitor to work, and we had to fix it before you went to get Adrien. That's why you and I are late."

She tapped a finger against the back of her head. "That could work," she murmured, nodding her head.

Nathalie bucked under him, and the white-hot pressure began to show signs of bursting-

A few more thrusts, and Gabriel groaned as he came into her.

The second he finished, they tore apart.

Nathalie reached for her pants, and Gabriel rolled the condom off of him. He tied it as Nathalie pulled up her pants. She snatched her phone off the ground as Gabriel pulled up his slacks, and as she headed for the lift, she tapped at her phone screen.

"I'll be out with Adrien until later afternoon, early evening. If you need anything urgent, text me and I'll see if I can find time to call-"

He touched her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him.

His lips pressed against hers, and she leaned into the kiss. "I'll make it up to you later this week," he murmured. "Once this week is over, we'll spend more time together."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Agreste." She stepped back, and in an instant, the lift carried her away.

He scooped up the vibrator from the floor and mentally checked off what he had to do before the call. Throw the condom away in the small trashcan behind Nathalie's desk, hide the vibrator in one of the drawers of her desk, then beat it back to his computer before the client got too mad.

The lift whirred, signaling that Nathalie had stepped off and that it was ready for him to use.

He sighed as he stepped onto the lift and pictured the end of the week, when he would be able to spend a lot more time with Nathalie without a timer ticking down the moments they could spend together. As he dipped down to his office, he made it a goal to get through the rest of the week as soon as possible.

Quickies were fun, but he sure as hell preferred his sex without a time limit looming over his head.

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Milkshake" by Kelis and "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" by Pitbull ft. T-Pain. _

_Oooh, I don't know if I like how I ended this, but it's something. In the spirit of the quickie, I wrote this out as quickly as I could, so this was just a dump of words in hope that I gave enough context and smut for this to work. Either way, hope this turned out alright! _

_Up next… FINALLY SOME MAYMOTH! Ah god, a good portion of Week 2's prompts look like good MayMoth prompts, so to make up for the lack of that side of the Villain Square, there'll be extra MayMoth next week. I'm ready, mostly cause that side's my second favorite side out of the four of them. _

_See you guys tomorrow for the next story! :D _

_XD_


	8. Day 8: Do That Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. THANK GOD! Finally onto that MayMoth! I don't know about you guys, but I love this side and I've been waiting to write it for so long now. Granted, I've written smut for them before, but ah I can't get enough of them!**

**Sidenote: Bold only for Papillon's speech, bold and italics for Mayura's speech. **

Slow Motion

Day 8: "Do That Again"

As the light from their transformations faded, Papillon reached out his hand.

A white butterfly gently landed on his master's gloved palm, quick to his call. He eyed his partner across from him, eyes lingering with her pink ones. "Are you ready, Mayura?"

The Peacock holder smiled, her fan closing for the briefest moment. "Yes, Papillon," she murmured.

He felt frustration stew in her chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, closing in the distance between them. "I can feel frustration in you."

Her fingers tapped against her fan. "I am… unsure of why you suggested this training session, Papillon." Her eyes darted up to meet with his. "I am capable of using the Peacock Miraculous. Duusu filled me in on how to properly use it, and it seems like my use of it on Heroes' Day worked pretty well."

One corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other, and a quiet laugh echoed between them as he gently tapped the Miraculous above her breasts. "That was, to put it simply, a basic lesson on how to use your Miraculous. At the time, you were in a rush to use it, and there are little tips and tricks to every Miraculous that can help the user gain an advantage over their enemies."

He held out the butterfly, the insect waiting patiently in his palm. "Since we share similar aspects with our Miraculous, I can teach you tricks in order to overpower our enemies."

A sigh blew through her lips as she flicked open her fan. Her fingers dipped behind the fan, and after a small moment, they pulled back, a small white feather pinched between them.

Defeated pink eyes met his blue ones. "If that is what you wish. How do you want to get started?"

"Perhaps by filling our vessels with energy?" The teasing tone of his voice brought more frustration to the surface.

"Of course."

He cupped his hands over the butterfly. "One of the things required by my Miraculous, at the very least, is for the holder to mimic the emotions of the target, then channel that emotion into the akuma."

Images filled his mind, and frustration brewed in his veins. He imagined cupping his frustration in a ball, and with a tingling rush that ran out his fingers, the energy of the emotion drew into the butterfly.

As he uncovered the butterfly, the black akuma quickly flapped its wings. Before it could drift too close to Mayura, Papillon willed it to still. It sat in his glove, waiting for the signal to fly.

"Once the akuma, or whatever your feather is called, is in the target, it is vital that you boost the emotion in them to ensure their cooperation. Sometimes you may get a target with an emotion hidden from the surface. If that happens, then you can grab the first negative emotion you can find and heighten it."

He nodded to her. "I don't feel too much of anything at the moment, so you can practice on a neutral target that's within reach of you."

Her eyebrow lifted. "We're… akumatizing each other?"

"Did you think you weren't going to have practice?" His free hand pressed against his hip. "You'll need a more hands-on experience if you want to get better at it, my peahen."

Her frustration continued to brew. It melted away for a minute, and as her hand closed around her feather, deep blue energy filled the tiny object.

A smile grew on his face. "Ready, Mayura?"

Annoyance bubbled up again. "Yes, Papillon."

They stepped close.

His eyes caught the swing of her coattail, the sight of her bare legs, and he felt the tiniest bit of pleasure fill his chest. Seeing the legs of his assistant, ones she made sure to cover up, was a sight he never thought he'd see. He quickly buried the feeling, giving her a neutral target to feather.

His butterfly absorbed into her Miraculous as her feather absorbed into his.

He called upon her frustration, beating her to the punch. It grew, and even though she was careful to hide it, he caught the burning fires in the pinks of her eyes.

A thrill ran through him, chilling his blood.

And Mayura latched onto it instantly.

It was only a split second, but it almost overpowered him. The lustful emotions she heightened far beyond what he would normally heighten an emotion to flooded every vein, and he gasped as he wrenched her head to face his.

His lips pressed against hers, desperate and hungry, before either of them could properly think through their actions. He cupped her face, kissing as if he was reuniting with a long-lost love, and he moaned through the kiss as his body hardened under the burning lust boiling under his skin.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them gasped for air.

His body molded to hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. Surprise filled her eyes as she gazed up at him. Her voice, through their telepathic connection, flooded his mind. _**I… can lower the boost of emotion you're feeling at the moment if you don't want to- **_

**Do it again**, he rasped. Dirty thoughts, ones fueled by the emotions she had cranked up to unbearable levels, beat down any logical thought. His hands flowed down her waist as he hugged her close. **Please, do it again.**

The surprise in her eyes and in her chest fluttered. After a moment, it dulled, and the barest hint of lust floated to the surface as she boosted his emotions once again.

He ducked his arms under hers and pushed against her back as he drew her close. He kissed her again, this kiss as desperate and hungry as the first.

As her emotions grew naturally, he boosted them from his side.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs spread. Heat grew between them, and as the two villains ducked their heads back for air, Papillon gasped out, **Turn your back to me.**

She whipped around, tail smacking against his legs as she molded her back to his chest.

They simultaneously boosted the emotions of the other, and as Mayura looked back and Papillon leaned forward, their lips caught in a tight embrace. His right hand cupped her left cheek, and he kept her head in place as his other hand dropped between her legs, drifting between the open slit in her coat. Her right hand reached up, pulling at the back of his head, keeping him close. Her left hand drifted to the bulge in his left pant leg, and her thumb skirted over the covered head.

He shuddered and moaned through the kiss.

_**Do you like that?**_ she asked as they broke for air.

Pressure built in his mind, and his pants grew uncomfortable. He struggled to form words, thoughts pushing him higher and closer to the edge. Soft sounds filled her mind as Papillon melted under her hand.

Then he ran his middle finger up her slit.

Her legs clenched shut, and she bucked her hips into his palm. A loud gasp echoed around the lair as her pink eyes flashed wide. _**AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!**_

**How do you respond to my touches, my pretty peahen?** His fingers dug deep between her slit. **Do you coo-** a soft moan came from the woman as he rubbed her bud rhythmically **-or do you scream?**

He rammed two more fingers against the clit, and Mayura threw back her head and shrieked as he boosted the pleasure she felt from it.

_**Papillon…**_

**Mayura…**

His fingers rubbed at the covered clit, and he sped up the pace as Mayura sped up hers. Both swept their fingers over the other's sweet spots, slowing and quickening, harder then softer-

The throbbing heat in their cores mounted, and as they pulled in for one last kiss, their climaxes rocked their bodies. His fingers grew wet, and she felt heated liquid pool where her hand was. Both boosted the other's pleasure one last time before crashing down from their high.

The butterfly and the feather left their Miraculous the second the intense emotional ride had faded.

Their eyes snapped open as they realized the weight of their actions.

Mayura pushed back from Papillon, her breath raspy. "I…" She swallowed as she nudged her legs closed. "I am sorry for the…"

Silence fell between them. Papillon ran a tired hand across his eyes. "Well, you certainly know how to boost emotions. Perhaps next time… try not to pick lust as your key emotion."

She couldn't feel any anger building in him. The only thing the woman felt was the crash from his climax and exhaustion from such an emotional high.

He pulled his hand away from his face. His eyes darted to the side as he cleared his throat. "I… believe this is a good place to end the training session for today."

Worry clouded her, and concern painted her face. "Do you want to train again tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes. I'll still need to teach you the art of persuading. Without proper guidance… as you no doubt saw… the akuma may have heightened emotions and no direction, which does not help when you need the Miraculous."

"You aren't… upset at me, are you, sir?"

Papillon heard the Nathalie in Mayura bleed through. The Peacock holder looked to him, a submissive posture on to soften any frustration.

"I am not," he said. He shifted and blew air through his lips. "I enjoyed… what we did today, and I got a pretty decent knowledge of your… current skill level."

A sly smirk pulled at her mouth, something she couldn't quite hide. "And?"

"It was acceptable."

He shook his head as he headed for the lift. "Tomorrow we'll start persuasion tactics. Make sure you're prepared for tomorrow's lesson."

As he dropped his transformation and headed down the lift, Mayura lingered in the lair. A soft smile, hidden behind her hand, touched her lips.

Perhaps, if he was willing to teach her how to persuade people, he would be willing to do that again with her.

One could only hope.

* * *

_Song Inspo: "break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored" by Ariana Grande. A SFW-ish song, but like, it kinds fit Nathalie/Mayura really well. _

_I knew I wanted to start this week off with MayMoth, though I was at a bit of a loss of what to do. Went with my gut, and when the image of them fingering each other through their suits, I went with "steamy training session" as the central idea. I don't know if I liked how it turned out, but I've finally written some MayMoth after like a week of putting it on hold. _

_For the next story, back to the GabeNath side of the square, and some softer stuff after some of the steamy moments! See you guys in the next story! _

_XD_


	9. Day 9: Tangled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. And I'll say it… you can pry my "Gabe is more playful and romantic when he's alone with a woman he really loves" headcanons out of my cold, dead hands.**

Slow Motion

Day 9: Tangled

In their defense, the position they had tried the night before had been absolutely amazing. Absolutely perfect, wonderful, and everything that they could have dreamed of.

The consequences of said position the morning after however…

"How?!"

The smile teased her lips, and Nathalie chuckled as Gabriel tried to look for the loose cover in the mess of tight blankets hugging him. "I told you we should have adjusted the covers before we went to sleep," she hummed.

The frown on his face deepened as he hovered his hands over the knot of blankets underneath the top cover, the soft blues of the fabric blending in with each other and making it impossible to see where the fabric began and ended. "There's only one blanket under the comforter! How…"

"Actually, there are two."

He raised an eyebrow.

"The maids laid down a second sheet sometime yesterday." The coy smile grew. "I don't blame you for not noticing though. The position didn't require much use of the sheets."

Gabriel reached a hand to her free one, linking his fingers with hers. His smile mirrored hers. "I didn't imagine you as being that flexible…"

She leaned to him, ignoring the tight hold the blankets held over her as well. She pressed a delicate kiss to his lips as she murmured, "I have to keep some secrets, Gabriel."

His eyes darted to her side. They glinted as he reached for the loose blanket cover, and as he unwrapped a layer from Nathalie, mischief painted his face.

"And I can't wait to uncover all of them, my love."

She rolled her eyes as he chuckled. "It wouldn't be you without a pun to start the morning." He snatched a kiss from her, tossing the loose sheet part over his body. "Though, while we're on the topic of uncovering things…"

Both of them looked down to the tight wrap of blankets around their bodies.

Their legs were swallowed under the blue, and swaths of the covers tightened around and between their legs. They were locked in their sleeping positions, Nathalie on her back and Gabriel on his side facing her. Their legs and hips were tied in place, and Gabriel gave a kick that only served to tighten the sheets around him.

Nathalie hummed. "Quite the morning activity…"

"I had far different ideas for morning activities." He leaned close to her, kissing her bare shoulder. His left hand linked with her left one as he kissed her again, lingering a little longer by her warm skin. "Mm, and they were much more fun…"

Nathalie brought her head close and caught his lips for another soft kiss. "Maybe we should work on getting out? We do have work to do today."

He scoffed, kissing the back of her hand playfully. "I _am_ the boss. I could just cancel everything, and you and I could stay here, take a day to wind down…"

"If I get out first, I may not be persuaded for another round."

He paused. "I beg your pardon?"

Nathalie was already digging around, hands searching for the loose covers she could unravel to free herself. Gabriel quickly joined her, eyes scanning for the next available cloth to unwrap from him.

"Oh, now how did that get so hiked up around my leg?"

"You do tend to move your legs a lot when you sleep, my dear."

"Oh hush, Gabriel, like you aren't clingy on especially cold nights! Wait, how did the blankets…"

A loose cover from Gabriel's side of the bed landed over hers, and as Nathalie looked at the man pushing at the tied covers near his calves, she caught his sly smile. "You did say that if you left first, you wouldn't want to fool around a bit more."

The evil side of her shone. Her eyes narrowed, and a wicked smirk graced her mouth. "If that's how you want to play…"

Suddenly it became a flurry of covers and squirming. Both of them rushed to untangle themselves from the fabric, throwing more bits of blanket over each other, little yells of surprise and laughter coming from them every once in a while as blankets hit faces, chests, and legs.

Nathalie felt the hold the blankets had on her loosen, and she grinned as she pushed her legs to the edge of the bed, making to get up.

"Oh no you don't!"

Gabriel's arms wrapped around her waist, and Nathalie yelped as he pulled her on top of him. He rolled, and with another turn, tied them close together under the blankets. They were wrapped in something close to a burrito, and as Nathalie playfully swatted his chest, she murmured, "Gabriel, we do have work…"

He laughed softly. "Indeed we do." He leaned down and kissed her again, drawing out the time he spent on her lips. Nathalie returned the favor, beaming through the kiss and tangling her fingers in Gabriel's messy hair.

When they broke apart, silence reigned between them for a moment before Gabriel spoke.

"How did I get so tangled up with you, my love?" he asked as he fished her left hand out from under the covers.

"Apparently it was the stubborn desire to stick by you through thick and thin that you fell in love with." Their eyes locked as he ran kisses along her fingers. "Though you did quite literally roll us into this, Gabriel."

His lips carefully kissed on and around the small diamond ring on her ring finger before bringing his mouth back to hers. They kept their kisses slow and gentle, warming to each other's embrace.

Gabriel's eyes looked to Nathalie's lovingly as he pulled back from the kiss. "I love you, Nathalie Agreste."

Her eyes mirrored the same love that shone in his eyes. "I love you too, Gabriel."

* * *

_Song Inspo: "Starving" by Haliee Steinfeld and Grey ft. Zedd. It's totally SFW, and honest to god this was like the perfect inspo for me on writing this soft moment. _

_This is most likely super OOC (I mean it does take place in a future/AU-ish setting), but honestly, I'd fight Gabe myself if he tried to tear this from my hands. This was so hard to write; the past smut, easy as pie. This? Oh my god, it was so hard to get down anything because it felt too soft for me to handle. Total self-indulgence on my part, but ahhhhh I need the soaft. ;-; _

_For the next story, back to steamier stuff! And a bit of a part 2 to Day 8's prompt. Let's see how things go while Papillon teaches Mayura how to guide someone (why do I feel like this next one's gunna be long as heck?). _

_See you guys in the next story! _

_XD_


	10. Day 10: Guided

_(A sidenote: this oneshot's a direct sequel to Prompt 8: "Do That Again". If you need to refresh, reread that one first before reading this one.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Me, flipping through the drafts: "Oh man, peeps can probably tell I'm a hardcore Nathalie fan. Gabe hasn't gotten one blowjob yet, and we're already ten days into this." *claps hands* "Time to remedy that!"**

**Same note as before: Bold only for Papillon's speech, bold and italicized for Mayura's speech. **

Slow Motion

Day 10: Guided

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Over the past twenty-four hours, the activities of their last training session had plagued his mind. It hadn't helped that he had had to change his pants in the middle of the workday, and it had grown worse once night had fallen and he had been alone in his bed with nothing but the memory of her fingers.

So when the light of his transformation faded and he looked to his Peacock partner, he knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his mind off of other things.

Mayura stretched as she warmed up her body, working the muscles from their stiff nature after sitting behind a desk most of the morning. His eyes roamed over the curves of her arms, shoulders, face, lingering on the fingers that rubbed him into ecstasy…

He sucked in air as he pushed the lust to a far corner of his mind.

Strike that, it would be a _very_ hard time. And his cock was more than ready to make that a pun.

"I'm ready when you are, Papillon," she said as she brought her arms back to her. Her fan closed, and she stared at him, expectant and imperious. Back straight, face betraying nothing, and far more prepared than yesterday. He couldn't pick up anything from her, no hint of frustration or embarrassment…

He had no doubt that she was picking up the lust boiling in his veins.

"Right," Papillon murmured. He held out his hand, slowly uncurling his fist and making space for one of his butterflies to land on. Once the feather-light butterfly nestled into his palm, he looked back up to Mayura. "The art of… persuasion."

She spread her fan, the wide array of colors snagging his gaze. "Shall I create an amok as well, as we did yesterday?"

His teeth caught his lip as the mention of the day before brought back the memories of her fingers. "I am not sure if that is a good idea, Mayura."

Silence settled as she slid her fan shut. Pink eyes turned sultry as she stepped towards him, heels clicking, measured and slow, against the floor. Her lips drew to a pout, and he shifted from foot-to-foot as a desperate plea shone in her eyes.

"You mentioned yesterday that I'll need 'hands-on experience' in order to get the practice I need for the field."

Stuttered noises of protest came from him before Mayura held a gentle finger to his lips.

"Creating an amok again is the only way I'll learn." A soft smile stretched across her face, and she tilted her head to best show it. "If you're worried about me, I can tell you right now that you have no need to. I won't do what I did yesterday, and I'm much more prepared and controlled today."

She drew as close as she could, on her tip-toes to close the distance between their faces. Her words were nothing but a quiet whisper, tickling his ears and somehow echoing in the tiny space between them. "I'll behave myself today, sir, I promise."

It took everything he had to hide the loathing feeling that rocked his body at her last statement. He knew that she would pick some of it up, the boiling desire begging her to break any and all rules for him, but she stayed quiet.

She stepped back, drawing out a feather and wrapping her fingers over it. Dark energy swirled around it as she mimicked and channeled the lustful emotions he felt into the small feather. Once it turned her deep blue color, she flicked it up, snagging it between her two fingers.

Papillon shook his head as he began to wrestle back some of his self-control. He was the city's biggest villain, and there was no way he would let anyone dictate or control his actions or feelings.

The dark energy filled the akuma as he pushed aside his desires and focused on the task at hand. With a quick clearing of his throat, he looked back towards his partner as he began to speak.

"…Onto today's lesson: persuasion. The akuma will have heightened emotions after you give them a small boost, though in order for them to accept the powers you give them, they will need slight direction and knowledge of what the conditions are." He licked his lips. "Yesterday… when… _that_ happened, I was left without much direction at the beginning, and it pushed me to act of my own accord."

Her eyes glittered, and he swore he saw a flash of pride.

"Today you will need to heighten one of my emotions and provide me direction of what to do, then your power will flow through and you will then be able to create a sentimonster from my emotions."

With hesitance in his step, he drew close to her. He held his akuma close to her Miraculous.

Pink met blue, and he near melted under her stare. "Are you ready, Mayura?"

She ran her fingers up his jacket, teasing the flesh underneath. "Of course, Papillon."

And with that, the feather and butterfly absorbed into the other's Miraculous.

He threw himself into her emotions, digging for something he could use for his akuma. Through anger, through sadness, through curiosity…

His eyebrows narrowed as he came up with nothing. He ran through her emotions, none enough for him to grab onto.

Suddenly, the desire he had fought to push away came back, creeping into his mind and settling just under his skin enough to make it unbearable. He groaned as he covered the outline of his cock, squirming under the feelings that tortured his conscious.

Mayura cupped the side of his face, concern on her face. _**Papillon, the only emotion I can find in you at the moment is lust.**_ As he gripped himself through his pants, she leaned close to his face. _**I know you're still thinking about yesterday, still thinking about my fingers on you.**_

A comforting smile, one that was so soft it stole his breath away, graced her face. _**You're so wound up, Papillon, let me help you… **_

Blood flooded his cock as his lust cranked up.

He had her under his control too. He knew that, and with power on his side…

The barest hint of lust filled her chest, and he latched onto it. He pushed it to grow, making it as uncomfortable for her as she did for him. He watched her close her eyes and squirm, her hips dipping and swinging from side-to-side…

A moan crested in his throat, and he bit it back as his attention drew back to her face. His eyes roamed the soft smile, freezing on the plush lips he had kissed the day before. The second his eyes locked on them, his lust became too unbearable to handle.

**On your knees, my pretty peahen. **

Her lips parted slightly, small flashes of her teeth showing behind her sly expression. _**Of course, Papillon. Your wish is my command. **_

She sank to her knees, her gaze locked with his as she spread out her coattail. Mayura's knees gently pressed against the ground, and as she licked her lips and winked at him, the hand that covered his cock moved aside.

She cooed as her fingers ran down his length. Her other hand ran down the length of her curl, and a look of innocence and surprise filled her irises as she tilted her head up. _**Oh, Papillon…**_

The moan she attached to his name left him breathless.

_**You're so worked up, my butterfly. So tight, so hard…**_ Her words were as sweet as honey, and the looks she gave him only served to fuel his drive farther. Another pout, and more innocence in the pink as she skipped her fingers up and down his shaft. _**So big…**_

She was flattering him, but he had to give her credit. It worked, and he felt himself open more to her as he struggled to catch the breath she seemed intent on stealing away.

**Unbuckle my pants**, he ordered, his hands balling into fists. **My suit is mostly irremovable, though there is a zipper and belt that allows me… space if I need it. **

Her coattail covered her feet, creating a fan effect behind her. _**Yes, love**_, she murmured.

Mayura's fingers traced his outline as they headed for his belt, lingering at spots that earned soft grunts and moans. With a few tugs and pulls, his belt and button slowly came undone. She pulled his zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace, relishing in the twitches his hand gave as he held himself back from tearing down his zipper.

A smirk painted her mouth as she pulled down-

He groaned as the tightness disappeared and fingers danced across his bare length.

_**Did you want to feel my fingers again, Papillon? Or would you like more…?**_ Her lips drifted close to the head of his cock, and her warm breath tickled the skin as she cooed into his conscious. _**Perhaps my mouth…?**_

At the moment she suggested it, liquid fire ran through his veins. Images flooded his mind, and with a slight wheeze to his voice, he ordered, **Put your mouth to my cock. Now.**

Her eyelashes fluttered as she licked her lips. _**Yes, Papillon…**_

Her lips pressed to his head, hand holding his cock in place for her mouth. She continued, each kiss using more of her lips and tiny sucks earning her moans from her partner. Then her tongue came into play.

His teeth ground against his gloved fist as she teased her tongue under his foreskin. Each sweet spot she hit only drove him insane, and once she broke her tongue from his head, she wasted no time running the muscle down his shaft, tracing the veins.

It had been a while since a woman had pressed her tongue to him.

Her name began to fall from his lips as she went back up and swirled her tongue on his head. Pressure skyrocketed, and the familiar tug of a climax poked at his mind.

Air left his chest in a loud groan as she bobbed her head, taking his length in her mouth.

Tight warmth surrounded him, and his hands locked at his sides as he held himself back from putting them behind her head and ramming his shaft down her wet throat.

More than half of his cock disappeared into her mouth. Pressure increased, and the coming signs pointed to-

**I'm close.** His eyes rolled back as he waited for his climax to overtake him. **I'm so fucking close…**

Just before he went over the edge, she pulled her head back.

Cold air touched his cock as the quiet, frustrated scream filled the large room. His high was right there, just at the edge, and he stared down, a look of curiosity and betrayal, at Mayura.

Her right hand dipped between the slit in her coat, her fingers rubbing against her clit. Desire burned in the magenta as she hummed. _**Did you want to finish in my mouth, love, or did you want to do something different? **_

**Tell me what you have in mind. **

She threw a glance at the wall behind them. She rose from her position on the floor, and as she looked back at him, desperation grew in her pupils.

_**Fuck me senseless against the wall. **_

He shook as she stepped over to the wall, her back to him. She stretched out, pushing her rear out as she bent, spreading her fingers against the wall.

As she threw a needy look back at him, she swept aside her coattail. A breathy moan blew through her lips as she begged, _**Please, my butterfly, fuck me.**_

He stepped over. **If I'm honest, my peahen, I won't last much longer.** His gaze, bashful and embarrassed, avoided hers as he swallowed. **Masturbating is not high on my list of things I need to do in order to take care of myself, and the last part left me very close.**

_**That's fine,**_ she said as he rested his hands on her hips. _**I thought of that, and my fingers have done a lot of the work already. All you need to do is finish the session we started.**_

His thumbs sank into the softness of her butt, and the emptiness of the room amplified her moan. He swept aside the fabric covering her, and he prodded her wet entrance as she dropped her hand back to her clit.

At the moment he first thrusted into her, they boosted the pleasure they felt simultaneously.

Mixed screams filled the lair as he pounded her from behind, their eyes closed as they focused on the ecstasy between them. Their names fell into breathless chants, one responding to the other as the heat in their cores intensified, pressure building and building-

It wasn't long, and with a few more thrusts, Papillon came into his partner, her name choked as he moaned and slurred the rest of the syllables. The second after his high hit, Mayura's feather shot out of his Miraculous, drifting to the floor as its target emotionally crashed.

His warmth filled her, and with one last piercing scream, Mayura rammed her hand against her clit and came undone. The butterfly popped out of her Miraculous, violently flapping its wings as it fluttered off to join its friends.

Her fingers clenched against the wall as Papillon pulled out. Both butterfly and peacock wielder heaved, running air through their lungs and winding down from the intensity of their emotion-boosting powers.

"I… am not sure how this training session went." Papillon looked away as he covered himself, zipping up his pants.

Mayura hummed as she turned back around, uncertainty in her expression. "I don't think I got a good enough understanding of persuasion through this session." The honey slipped back into her words, and she drew close to Papillon as he blanched. "You gave all the orders, and I wasn't able to get much experience."

Her face drifted close to his, and the same quiet whisper she had used before ran chills down his spine. "Perhaps we should try again tomorrow…"

Thrills ran through him as he bit his lip. His head was still reeling from the sex, but her logic seemed sound. It was true; he had ordered her around almost all of the time. And if she needed an upper hand for fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir, then she needed the practice.

"We'll do this again tomorrow then," he murmured, his eyes drifting to her purple lips. New memories, ones that were sure to torture him once night fell, filled his head.

A sly expression appeared, and Mayura grinned as she fingered her Miraculous, ready to drop her transformation. "Of course, Papillon…"

* * *

_Song Inspos: Had a bit of writer's block on this chapter, but got it done after listening to a billon songs. To list some of the biggest inspos; "When We Remix" by Tank (ft. Trey Songz and Ty Dolla $ign), "The Hills" by the Weeknd (the SoMo cover), and "Swalla" by Jason Derulo (ft. Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign). _

_Well, I can rest easy now; Gabe's finally gotten a blowjob. It only took nine days of pleasuring Nathalie lmao. And if y'all caught it… Papillon wasn't fully in control this time around, and his Peacock was well-prepared for their training session *eyes*. I had fun writing that part, Mayura's very fun to write when she's subtly stealing all of Papillon's control out from under him. _

_As for tomorrow, back to GabeNath (I know, mood swings like heck this week)! I think I might keep the next one a little cooler and shorter since this one took a good bit out of me, but I hope to see you guys tomorrow for the next prompt! :D Hope you all enjoyed! _

_XD_


	11. Day 11: Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. This prompt felt really soft, so of course I'm swingin back to the GabeNath side. And like the ninth prompt, Gabe can fight me if he wants to tear this from my hands.**

***cough cough* Future/AU-ish thing like 9 too… **

Slow Motion

Day 11: Kisses

Once Gabriel had warmed up to her, had finally come out of the fortress he had built around his heart, Nathalie found out very quickly that he was someone who loved to give affection.

And kisses were his main form of showing it.

He would give gifts, soft words that meant the world, but he put his heart into his kisses, drawing them out slow or leaving them quick.

A kiss on her cheek as he leaned over to help her with something in her work. Those were warm and soft, and he made sure to kiss as close to the edge of her mouth to draw a small smile from her. They were relatively short, left to remind her of the happiness he would give her if she was too stressed.

A kiss on her hair if they were waiting for something together. Those were quick, barely noticeable if not for the arm he wrapped around her to hold her close. Those ones happened whenever they were in an elevator, when he was close and she was double-checking the files and papers they would need for the meetings.

A kiss on her hand for when he was playing around or truly being romantic. The kisses were either quick pecks to her hand that teased and tickled her upper fingers, or long kisses he would press to her knuckles, holding her gaze and showing her the love in his eyes.

Forehead kisses were usually reserved for the exceptionally rare occasions when things seemed to collapse on top of her and she felt like there was nothing she could do to stop it. His lips would press against her hairline as his arms wrapped around her and she molded to the man that acted as her support for the times she felt lost.

And then there were body kisses.

Her hand swatted his chest as he pulled back from her neck, the smug look already plastered to his face. "Gabriel!"

"What?" he asked, his tone trying to be innocent. His eyes and smile betrayed him, mischief sparking in them as he ran a finger down the side of her neck in the exact place his mouth had been.

"Someone's feisty today."

His head dipped back down, gentle kisses peppering her shoulders. "It's not everyday that it's my birthday…"

Nathalie sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. The smile she had been holding back began to form. "How bad is it?"

"You already wear turtlenecks, my love…"

Her head pushed back against the pillow and she squirmed under him. "I want to know how bad it is before I look in the mirror."

Gabriel pulled back, studying the mark on her neck. "Not too bad…" he murmured. "Just a little purple…"

The frown on her face sent him back down to her neck, little pecks searing her skin. "Thank you for playing _hickey_ with me, my love."

"I think it's time I headed back to work…"

She shifted, more for play rather than seriousness, and Gabriel pushed her back against the sheets. "Wait," he began. He pressed a kiss to her lips, drawing it out. "How about I make it up to you?" he breathed as he hugged her close.

Her fingers tapped his shoulder blades. She eyed him, glancing down at his mouth pointedly before looking back up to his eyes. "If you think you can…"

The smug smirk from earlier appeared again as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I know I can, my dear."

He pulled her close as he rained kisses down on her body.

The kisses he left on her breasts were those that started out as a kiss but grew into something more once he started to suck. Soft kisses for the soft flesh, his fingers resting at her sides as he tasted her skin. Kisses that brought sweet hums to her lips and made her head feel light.

Then kisses dropped to her stomach, then to her waist, then to her legs.

They grew frenzied, heightening in pace as he drew close to what he wanted. Short and quick, though pressed hard against her skin. They burned against her skin, and they drew frustrated noises from her throat as she waited for what she wanted.

He usually stopped kissing and turned to licking and sucking, though this time, he relied more on his fingers to work her up further.

He slid back up to her, breathing measured and steady, and pressed more kisses to her lips as he thumbed her sweet spots. Moans from both of them came through the kiss, and as they broke, Nathalie closed her eyes and melted into the sensations her partner gave her.

"Ready for the finale, love?"

Her eyes opened slightly, and with a small nod, Nathalie gave the signal for him to move forward.

He left her for a moment, snagging a condom off the nightstand and rolling it on.

Then he entered her, and they sighed as the familiar feel of each other brought on the tell-tale signs of a climax.

Gabriel wasn't one to steal kisses when thrusting, more focused on the task at hand and unwilling to distract himself from his first task. He saved any last-minute kisses for after, once he had sent both of them over the edge and satisfied them until their next round.

As the climax hit and the both of them pulled apart, satisfied and warm, Gabriel leaned back in and drew a kiss from Nathalie's lips.

The kisses he placed on her lips were a combination of everything. From pecks to long kisses with tongue, he did whatever he felt like fit the situation. Whether it was to calm her, tug a smile to her face, or let her know he cared for her, Gabriel's kisses meant that he truly and absolutely loved her.

"One more," he gasped as they broke, his fingers tangling in her long hair.

"One more," she murmured before kissing him multiple times, unwilling to let their reality take them back to their work.

To Nathalie, Gabriel's kisses meant the world, and Hell would freeze over before she gave up the warmth and love she felt from them.

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Habits" by Tove Lo (Philip Podraza Remix) and "Acquainted" by The Weeknd. "Acquainted" is about as Smutty-GabeNath-from-Gabe's-Side as you could get. _

_This started out good, though I think I lost a good bit of my energy near the end. I had a lot of ideas for this one, though I decided to keep it shorter and more romantic to save some energy for other prompts that have a lot more to them. Problem was that I hit a patch of writer's block about halfway through, and the songs that I listened to stopped being a push for the writing. I got through this one, though I'm going to look forward to the prompts I have a little more ideas for. _

_Next up… well, I don't have too many plans for "Slow It Down." I think I might do HawkNath again since it's been around six days since the last one, so I'll see what I can do. Hope you guys enjoyed today's story, and I'll see you all tomorrow for the next prompt! _

_XD_


	12. Day 12: Slow It Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. After the past few chapters, I don't think I need to slow it down anymore, but I mean if the prompts ask me to…**

Slow Motion

Day 12: Slow It Down

"I've been thinking…"

Papillon lifted up his head from the box of toys Nathalie kept in her closet. His hand froze around the small purple butterfly vibrator and the bottle of lube, confusion on his face as he looked to her form.

"And?" he asked, confusion showing on his masked face.

She sipped at her liquor, leaning more on the doorframe to her room. "We haven't really had slow sex. Most of our get-togethers last an hour, and while we do tease and draw out our climaxes… we haven't really slowed down and enjoyed each other too much." The ice swished in the golden orange drink as she swirled it around absentmindedly. "Would you be interested in perhaps staying for another hour?"

She saw him sigh, deflating a little as he thought over her proposition. He wasn't usually one for staying long, as akumas and other things that happened in his civilian life were prone to pop up at any time. It wouldn't be fun trying to make and direct an akuma while balls deep in his "acquaintance."

His eyes looked up, and she picked up the facial cues of his thought process. Nathalie knew that he was running through his schedules, or whatever he needed to check, but the facial ticks held some familiarity to them…

"I… think I can stay for a little longer," he confirmed. His tone was unsure, no doubt factoring in the unpredictability of akumas, but he said it with enough confidence that Nathalie took what opportunity she was given.

A smirk tugged at her mouth as she sipped more of her drink. "Perfect."

She turned back towards the living room. "I'll get you a drink while dinner's getting ready. Ice or no ice?"

Papillon glanced at the toy in his hand before he reached back into the box and slipped the handcuffs into one of his pockets. The vibrator and lube clattered back into the box as he rose, trailing after the woman that usually cooked him a meal with each visit.

"Ice please, my dear. I think I know a way to draw out that time, and make it a little more fun…"

* * *

Her breath hitched in her throat as the ice seared against her warm skin. "Ah _fuck_…"

Papillon ran the last bits of the ice cube over her nipples, smirking as Nathalie bucked under the sharp change in temperature. He had already run most of the ice in his drink over her body, down her legs and slit, and relished every little moan and scream she made.

He leaned over and snatched a kiss from her mouth. The handcuffs chaining her hands to the headboard stretched as she pushed her body closer to him, desperate to feel him after almost forty minutes of temperature play.

He looked over to his glass, the last drops of the liquor the only thing left. "Damn it, I'm out of ice."

"Finally!" Nathalie gasped, her eyes rolling up as she ground her hip against his other hand.

She saw a smug look appear, one eyebrow clearly lifted as he grinned. "I thought you wanted this, my dear. Long hours spent teasing you until a climax finally-"

"Papillon, it's been forty minutes since you began with the temperature play, around fifty minutes since I've taken off my clothes-" she turned her head to the alarm clock "-and God knows how long since our first kiss after dinner."

She sucked in air as she glared at him. Her left leg stretched across his lap, squeezing her knees against his chest. "Switch positions with me, now. I want to ride you until I can't walk a straight line."

His eyes widened, and she knew the mental picture of her on top was more than enough to convince him to switch.

His shoes clicked against the floor as he rose from his sitting position. With a small flick of his wrist, he snagged the dark purple cloth from the nightstand, nearly toppling the box of condoms next to it.

Nathalie saw purple fill her vision, and gentle fingers tied the blindfold across her eyes. Her hands came next, the cuffs loosening and dropping as she sat up, reaching for her lover.

Their mouths met, and as she fingered the Miraculous at his throat, she hummed with need.

"Nooroo, detransform me," he commanded.

A zapping sound followed, and bare hands left her body as he fought to take off his clothes. The thump of his shirt and jacket, the hiss of his zipper…

He darted around her blindfolded form, arranging them to where he laid against the bed and she sat over his waist.

She had a decent knowledge of him blindfolded. As she pressed a kiss to his lips, she locked his hands in the cuffs, flicking her tongue against his as he squirmed under her.

Their hands met over the box of condoms, and after a few moments of struggle from Nathalie's end, Papillon rolled the condom over his cock.

It was only a moment before Nathalie slid down on him, her soaked folds the only lubricant she needed.

Papillon moaned as she bounced at a steady pace, her hands pressed against his chest as she used him as support. "I thought… you wanted… to slow it down…" he choked out.

Lightheadedness filled her head as she increased her pace, finally answering the pressure that had been building over the past hour. "Far too slow for my taste, and I think it's time we went back to a faster pace." One of her hands ran down the side of his face as she rode him. "Wouldn't you agree, my butterfly?"

As their climaxes hit and Papillon moaned out a strangled, "_Yes…_", Nathalie rethought her previous proposition.

Sometimes slowing it down was fun. But for her and Papillon…

It was safe to say that they weren't going to slow down the pace anytime soon.

* * *

_Song Inspo: Hit the writer's block hard, but after searching around for a good song, "Party Girls" by Ludacris (ft. Wiz Khalifa, Jeremih, and Cashmere Cat) helped push me to finish this one. _

_I didn't have too much drive to work on this one, and I feel like it shows. This prompt and yesterday's prompt were struggles for me, but I got them done, so I'm glad I can move onto the next one! I have more than a few plans for the next two prompts, so I'm glad to start working on them! _

_As for the next story, a quick Mayriel drabble! Oh jeez, I haven't written them since "Tickle Me"… Time to fix that! :P _

_See you guys tomorrow for the next story! _

_XD_


	13. Day 13: Hand Over Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. And whenever I want kinky stuff, I add in Mayura… cause she seems like the type to go a little more crazy in the bedroom. (AndbecauseIlikethebattlingpowerstrugglesofMayriel*COUGH*)**

Slow Motion

Day 13: Hand Over Fist

If there was ever a time Gabriel relished in the vastness of his house, and the fact that Adrien's bedroom was on the opposite side of the house to his… well…

Mayura slammed him against the floor, snarl frozen on her face as she cracked her riding crop against the side of his bare legs. His skin lit up under the whip, and a heavy gasp came from him as pleasure and pain flooded his veins.

"Give up, Agreste," she hissed, another crack of the riding crop bringing a harsh scream to his lips. She ground against his cock, running the wet fabric covering her entrance against the erection. "Surrender to me and what I want, and maybe I'll let you cum before the night ends."

The threat of danger and power struggles always lit a fire in his blood and excited him and Mayura in ways they never thought possible.

He reached up and roughly grabbed her, throwing her against the floor and ramming his cock against her slit. As her moan pierced his ears, he pinned her wrists to the ground and cracking a hand across her upper thigh, deepening the already deep blue of the skin.

He would have used his riding crop, but that had been lost back when she had tackled him to the floor and threw it to the other side of the room.

A growl, small and higher-pitched, rumbled in her throat as the pinks of her eyes burned. Her bared teeth flashed, and with barely a split second's notice, her teeth sank into the soft skin of his shoulder, millimeters from his neck.

He swallowed back a cry as pain lit up the area. His strength held, only for his grasp on her to weaken once the pain became too much to handle.

Fingernails dug into his sides as her hands dropped. Legs wrapped around his butt as she flipped them over again, knocking him into the side of his personal desk.

A hiss of pain echoed from his mouth. The desk wasn't going anywhere, unlike the other objects and stands they had thrown the other against.

Another sting darkened the red of his leg. Bits of purple and blue formed ugly splotches on his legs, and as he rolled his head around, the pain and pleasure pounding in his head, he moaned.

Mayura grinned as her eyes narrowed to slits. The bird of prey winning over her prey…

Her head slammed against the floor as he rolled them back the way they came, one hand to her throat and the other hand gripping the wrist she held the riding crop in. He growled as he gave a warning squeeze with his fingertips, his peahen letting out a broken note of desire as one of her hands covered his.

"Shut up." He flicked his sweaty hair back, the style having fallen apart long ago, and sucked in air. "You're going to do exactly what I want, and if you don't, then I will squeeze harder. Do you understand me?"

Her body bucked up to meet his, the fabric of the coat running against his chest. The placement of his knees held her coattail to the floor, and after a certain point, she couldn't jut her hips up further. A needy whine eeked out of her as her short hair spread across the carpet.

His fingers tightened around her throat. "I said, '_Do you understand me_-'"

Shudders came from her as her eyes opened and she coughed out, "_Yes_."

As far as the games went, she usually had a chance at winning if she rode him cowgirl with his hands pinned. He had a chance when he had one of his hands at her throat and the rest of her body pinned.

It had been easy to win this round. As he loosened his hold on her throat for the slightest moment, the idea that she had wanted to be dominated in their current round crossed his mind.

Gabriel turned her, nudging her knees apart and lifting her butt into the air. He ran a strong hand up her back, pressing her front half to the floor. Her cheek pressed against the carpet as he threw her coattail over her back, creating the fan effect that he loved so much.

The spandex covering her entrance was thumbed aside as Gabriel better positioned them.

"You like fucking me doggy style, don't you?"

As his cock slid into her and her tightness wrapped around him, he lifted his head and breathed out, "You have no idea, my pretty peahen…"

Mayura screamed as his fingernails sank into her rear. Loud smacks and moans echoed around the large bedroom, and as he pounded her from behind, her hands balled into tight fists.

"I'm close-" she choked out "-Gabriel, please-"

He leaned over her back, reaching down to cover her fists with his hands. He squeezed her, and as he growled out her name, he hit at the angle he knew would get him-

Mayura screeched in ecstasy as her climax rocked her.

Primal energy overtook him, and he continued to thrust as her eyes squeezed shut and murmurs of incoherent speech dripped from her lips.

One of his hands reached back, and with a harsh slap to her butt, the Peacock moaned as another climax grew.

"_YES! PLEASE GABRIEL! YES, I'M RIGHT THERE! PLEASE! FASTER-" _

"You're mine," he hissed out. "You are my peahen, and you answer to every damn desire I have. You will give me what I want, when I want it, and if I want you bent over to take my cock-"

His face dropped as close as he could get it to hers.

"-then you will do it without question."

Her eyes rolled upwards.

His eyes narrowed as the pressure built in his body. "Cum, my peahen."

Screams of his name bounced off the walls, and as she tightened around his shaft, her second climax more powerful than her first, he came into her coiled core.

They pulled apart once the action had wound down, and carefully, Gabriel eased out of Mayura. She collapsed to the floor, her back twisted to have her head to the floor but her hips on her side. Gabriel leaned over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

A little gulp went down her throat. "I've been thinking about that all day," she murmured, her voice hoarse and broken. "I love it when you get that dominant."

Gabriel scoffed, laying his weight over her, and closed his eyes. "If the complaints from my clients are anything to go by, I believe you're the only one." A thought flitted through his mind, and he sighed as he hugged her. "Here's to hoping Adrien didn't hear the screams…"

"If he did, he would have been here by now, wondering what was going on." Mayura relaxed against him. "The doors are double-locked, and I made sure of that before we started."

He scooped up one of her hands to his lips. The blue in his eyes glittered as he looked at his lover, and Mayura knew what he was going to say before the words left his mouth.

"Well, in that case… perhaps you could dominate me next time, my pretty peahen…?"

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Lights Down Low" by Bei Major (another remix), "S&M" by Rihanna (Kevin Vásquez cover), and "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. _

_If you're wondering why this chapter just about exploded with power play kinks, there are multiple reasons. 1) I think I just wanted to let loose after so many days of softness. 2) I played the "S&M" cover first and suddenly wanted a heckton of kink. 3) Thought it would be fair if Mayura was dominated as she dominated Gabe in Day 4. 4) …As of the time I wrote this [on August 24__th__ 2019], I found a Kinktober prompt list that gave me a *ton* of kinky GabeNath ideas. I'd do that month too, but unless I start the moment September begins and I don't speak to anyone for another month, then it won't get done. I'm keeping it in mind tho, some of those prompts looked way too good to pass up… _

_Hope you guys enjoyed this one! The next story is back to my lovely MayMoth, and I've been wanting to write this next story since early August. Also… *spoilers* two adult heroes are set to make an appearance *insert Gabe innuendo face here*. _

_See you guys in the next story! _

_XD_


	14. Day 14: Not Here

_(Gunna give a warning since I forgot this was a thing until the second I finished this…_

_**WARNING: This chapter does contain scenes that may give secondhand embarrassment to the reader. **_

_Once I realized that secondhand embarrassment was a thing, I had two peeps check over this for me. One didn't have any, while one had some. The only problem was that a huge chunk of my feedback was that this is very true to character, most especially Gabe's. Sooo… to solve the crossroads, I'll have a warning at the start of this, and no one's obligated to read if you don't want to. _

_I will say that it does serve a purpose, and that this will lead into tomorrow's prompt, so there's hopefully going to be some reward for the risk. Ironically this is and was my favorite prompt to work on, though it's my longest and I had the most problems with ironing this one down._

_Hope you peeps enjoy!) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Me: "What else can I do this month?" *pauses* "Ooh, you know, I haven't done that yet…"**

Slow Motion

Day 14: "Not Here"

"Oh no," she said. "Absolutely not. Not here."

The smirk on Papillon grew as he twirled his cane in a slow, lazy manner. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he knew something, that there was a game to be played. There was a skip to his step that was almost never there, and as he nodded to the back of the door leading into the building beneath their feet, Mayura caught the wicked glint in his eye.

"How about it? You and me, making love against the back of the entrance?"

Her answer was almost instantaneous. "No."

One of his eyebrows lifted, and as his grin grew, he drew close to her. "Would you care to tell me why, my lovely peahen?"

The thin line that was her mouth opened, and she pointed her fan at the space he was referring to. "Where should I start?" she began. "It's two in the morning, people live right underneath the ground we're standing on, windows could be open and people could hear us, oh, and did I mention-" her whisper grew loud as her eyes narrowed and venom coursed through her words "-we are out in _public_!"

He nodded. "Those are very good points, yes…"

The moonlight painted her form as she sighed after a moment of silence. "Why are you suggesting this?" she asked, tucking her fan under her arm. "You've been eager to get here, and I can see that you have something bigger in mind." The pinks of her eyes glowed through the darkness blanketing them. "Why here?"

The silence of the night settled between them before he spoke again. His fingers ran over the head of his cane as he nodded towards the wall again. "Look behind the wall. Be discreet, and be quick about it."

Curiosity tugged at her better judgement, and with a lift of her chin, she stepped over to the wall. Her measured steps clicked out against the concrete. Her eyes searched the dark areas around them, wary for their enemies and unwilling to let them catch her and her partner off-guard.

As her fingers touched the side of the rectangular entrance, pink irises looked out across the gap of the street to the building opposite them.

Streetlights colored the thin roads four stories below them. Almost no one wandered the streets, most in bed for the night. The other tops of the buildings, all apartment complexes and small shops, were dark. No lights reached the building across from them, and Mayura had to squint to see what Papillon had been getting at.

A flicker of movement on top of the building across from them caught her eye.

She moved closer, leaning further out to try and catch it again-

Papillon's arm wrenched her back, flipping her back against the wall. He held a finger to his lips as he mouthed at her to stay quiet. He leaned close, dipping to whisper into her ear.

"Use your Miraculous."

Her eyebrow lifted. "Why…?"

"Our Miraculous center on intense emotions." He glared around the corner of the entrance. "Tune in to the two people across from us."

With a roll of her eyes, Mayura closed her eyelids.

He was right; there were more than enough intensity on emotions across from them. Lust, hot and vibrant with need, burned bright in the two adults opposite them. Even from where she stood, Mayura could feel the desperate need between the two of them, the need to unite and become one.

When her eyes opened, Papillon's smirk had returned.

There was something she was missing.

Her eyes closed once more, and she ran a quick check. Like Papillon, she had some ability to detect which Miraculous were active-

Pink flashed as her eyes snapped open. The fury on her face couldn't fully convey the ferocity in her body, and the urge to punch the smirk off his face flared through her limbs.

The urge to scream at him was a tempting one too, but she settled on a loud whisper.

"_You! You- I can't believe you!_" Her whisper echoed in his ears, and his childish grin only widened as she smacked the flat of her fan against his shoulder. _"You want to fuck me right across from where our enemies are doing that exact thing?!" _

He shook, and the muscles around his jaw tightened. "Do you know how many times this has woken me up in the middle of the night? The intensity of their emotions; desperation, longing, sadness, and anger…"

Papillon closed in the distance between them, his arms falling on either sides of her so she couldn't slip away. He pressed his body to hers, and the frustration in his tone growing as he lowered his head to her neck. "Do you know how many times I've rushed to my Room only to find it's them, rawing each other's brains out? Do you know how many times I've wanted to send out an akuma, just to get them to stop toying with my Miraculous?"

Her eyes flicked to his as he lifted his head up. "So this is your way of petty revenge?"

"I wouldn't call it 'petty revenge,' my love." He thumbed her legs apart and pressed a warming kiss to her lips. "Think of it as, 'teaching those damn kids a lesson.'"

"You sound so old when you say that, my butterfly."

He scoffed. "So?" Another kiss, rougher, landed on her mouth. "Knowing that I pleasured you right across from them, right across where they could have caught us, right across from them ending the terrors known as the Papillon and Mayura…"

His tongue swept into her mouth the next go around, and Mayura melted as his hands gripped her thighs in just the right way she liked them to.

Papillon shook as he drew back, lust and eagerness painted over his face. "Priceless."

Thrills danced up and down her spine as the weight of what he was suggesting set in. A shaky breath blew through her lips as she murmured, "Papillon, you are aware that I tend to get loud when we make love? Exceptionally loud?"

His lips met with hers, and her blood boiled as his arms ducked under her arms. Their tongues mixed, and he ground his body against hers as the heat began to build between them.

"Guess you'll need to learn to be quiet."

He dipped back down, humming as he rained kisses down her cheeks and on her lips. Gloved hands shifted, and his thumbs massaged the soft flesh of her inner thighs. They drifted dangerously close to her sex, and as a low, throaty moan tore from her mouth, she glared up at him.

"You're- going to make this- up to me," she forced out between swallows. Goosebumps decorated the skin under her suit, and she leaned her weight against the wall. Her tongue slipped between her lips and as she wet them, her body squirmed to his touch. "I'll… try this… But you will make this up to me."

The evil smile stayed firm on his face as he pushed a thumb close to her sex. A needy whine drew from her throat as he chuckled. "Of course I will, my peahen." His head lowered, and as he eyed her breasts, a gleam shone in his eyes. "Did you happen to follow the instructions I asked for you to do?"

Mayura sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Papillon, when have I ever, as Nathalie, disobeyed an order you've given me?"

His lips trailed down her coat, and as he sucked at the fabric in some places, he hummed in approval. "That's true… then in that case…"

Mayura bit back a soft groan, settling on a needy gasp as he wrapped his lips around where he knew her nipples to be. They hardened under his careful licks, and as her top teeth bit further into her lip to quell the noises bubbling in her throat, she linked her hands together behind his head.

"_Mm… Papillon…" _

His eyes looked back up at her. "I love when you go braless, love."

By the time she finally gave into the soft cry, the "_Ahh_" piercing the silence around them, her nipples were pebble-hard against the cool night air.

In an instant, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes closed as she tuned into their enemies' emotions, desperate for any sign that Chat Noir might have picked up her cry with his heightened hearing.

They were still at it, and by the way their emotions were flaring, they were getting ready to go the full mile.

Papillon's laugh reached her ears. "Keep quiet…" he teased, the sing-song of the words lighting a fire in the woman's blood.

Once he had his fun with her breasts, he sank to his knees. Her fingers still held the back of his head as he drew close to her slit, already damp with arousal.

As his tongue poked into the fabric, a sharp gasp echoed from her mouth.

She barely had time to recover before he went on the attack.

His tongue swirled against the sensitive bud hidden under the fabric, hitting it in all the right ways he had learned she liked over the years they had been together. In and out, out and around, over and under-

Mayura did everything in her power to keep her screams from leaving her mouth. Wet pants caught in her throat as her head knocked against the wall. Her legs clamped around his head, only for him to hold her legs firmly apart. His thumbs spread her slit under the fabric, and as she opened herself to him, the sharp groan attached to his name drove him to quicken his pace.

Peacocks, and most peafowl in general, were naturally _loud_. He had done research in the past to study up on his partner's animal, and many of the videos and articles mentioned loud cries peafowl would let out. Screeching calls to mates or ear-piercing cries to anything that they didn't quite like, peafowl could reach high volumes when in their habitats.

"Yes- Yes- oh _fuck_-" the high-pitched swear rose in volume before forced back down to a whisper "-Right there, god yes…"

Peafowl were loud.

The gasps turned to moans, and as the bud swelled under his tongue, loud cries of pleasure pierced the night air.

But Papillon could make his peahen scream louder than any peafowl could.

"AH! I'm close- I'm so close-"

He pulled away as she dug into the back of his mask. A flash of desperation both painted her face and filled her chest, and as Papillon rose, she ground her sensitive slit against the outline of his cock.

"Damn you," she hissed as he took his time. His fingers curled around his zipper, playing with the button, and as he lightly smacked away her hands from ripping down the zipper, she growled. "God damn you-"

The grin on his face froze, and he reached up and ran the back of his index and middle fingers down the left side of her face. "What do we say when we want something, love…?"

Fury burned in her eyes as her fingers sank into the waistband of his pants. "You'll fuck me, right here, right now, or I'll leave and you can finish yourself off with your hand."

He purred into her ear as he pulled at his zipper and the tip of his cock bumped against the bottom of her stomach. "Have I ever told you how much I love your enthusiasm?"

Papillon dropped his hands under her coat and thighs, and with a small grunt, lifted Mayura's legs off the ground. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, and as he poked her soaking entrance, his lips met hers.

"We should do this more often," he mumbled. One of her hands dropped to sweep aside the fabric covering her, and as he thrust in, he muttered under his breath, "Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir have no idea what's going on right under their noses…"

Mayura heard the notes, the pitch and turn of his voice, and knew exactly what was coming. The mere mentions of their names were enough. "Don't start, just-"

He thrust, and the angle he hit at drew a sharp hiss from her as pleasure and heat pooled in her core. Blue hair tangled against the concrete wall, and teeth ground against purple lips as he began his rhythm.

"You two think you can play around with my Miraculous, drag me awake and raise my hopes, only to dash them when I find it's just two kids fooling around with no pants on?" He hummed as he felt her clench around him. "Well, let's see how you like it when your two greatest enemies, the ones you've been on the hunt for years for, make love right under your noses…"

A haughty cry broke from her lips as he increased his pace. Her legs tightened around his waist, and her fingers gripped handfuls of his suit jacket as the pressure built in her core. "Please, Papillon, stop the-"

Her coattail lifted and dropped with her body. He pumped his hips faster, gritting his teeth as he spit out his next words. "I will not be made a fool to your activities, young heroes, and I refuse to let you go without a lesson!"

Her climax was right there, within her reach-

"I will be victorious in the end, and I will-"

Mayura's voice hissed out, her nerves nearly shot as the one last push she needed fell short of her grasp. "_Enough with the monologues_!"

A frown decorated his face as her words sank in. He leaned forward to kiss her, his pace breaking. The smirk returned, and as she groaned with need, he pecked her lips.

"No need to be in such a _fowl_ mood, my love."

Their lips met, their highs close, just bordering on-

"See Bugaboo, even Papillon says puns to his lover!"

'Came crashing back to reality' was an understatement.

The two of them froze for a moment, eyes snapping open and heads pushing apart. Mayura's legs made to get back to the ground, but Papillon's arms kept them in place. Their heads turned, and just to the left of them sat the heroes of Paris.

Chat Noir, hair long and some of it tied back in a short braid, twirled his baton in between his fingers. The stubble on his jaw highlighted the evil grin on his face, and as he trapped the baton under his arms and behind his head, his leather-covered form swaggered a few steps closer.

Ladybug stood just to the side of him, her yo-yo bouncing in her palm. A cool breeze blew through her pixie-cut hair as she twirled her weapon, the vibrant reds of her outfit contrasting out sharply against the large amount of black on her suit.

Papillon scoffed as he gave a weak thrust forward. "I don't appreciate the _Peacock_-block, you two-"

Something between a screech and a muffled groan came from his partner. His Miraculous picked up the flare of anger growing in her chest.

"Enough with the puns, Papillon," Ladybug challenged. Her usual serious expression, one the two villains had grown used to over the years, painted her face. "You've been caught, with your pants down no less, and you'll be coming with us."

Chat picked up where she left off, dropping his baton from his shoulders and twirling it opposite his partner's. "Kinda a shame you'd let yourself get caught like this, Papillon…"

Papillon kept up his slow pace, bumping his hips gently against Mayura's. A hum rose from his throat as he eyed the two heroes, smirk still on his face. "I think not. I think you two will turn away and leave on whatever silly patrol route you take, and leave me and my peahen to finish our business."

Ladybug snorted, and even Chat muffled a laugh at his words. "Why would we just leave you alone?" Ladybug asked, disbelief full in her voice. "Did you think we were just going to see you two having sex and let you go?" She shook her head. "Why would we give you this when you probably wouldn't do the same for me and Chat?"

The second the words left her mouth, Mayura spoke up. "Our Miraculous are set to pick up _intense_ emotions, you insolent insect, especially those of negative kinds." Her pink eyes narrowed as they flicked to Chat. "And if we're really on the subject, spend a little more time teasing the mangy cat, he never quite earns his rewards. His desperation is pathetic, and it's not as though he's going to die if he doesn't orgasm before he finishes pleasuring you."

Bright reds colored Ladybug's cheeks as Chat let out an affronted "Hey!" next to her.

Papillon scoffed as he thrusted again, earning him another flare of anger and fingernails digging into his shoulders as she tightened around his cock. "Do you two know how many times your intercourse has woken me up in the middle of the night, only to find-"

Chat held up a hand. "No, we got that part. We're good, you don't have to go through the whole monologue again. We got alerted by the cries, and then it was an easy 'follow-the-Papillon-monologue' and boom, found ya." He looked to Mayura. "He doesn't do this every time, right?"

Papillon's smirk dropped as his partner piped up. "No," she hissed out, the next thrust choking her breath. "Ah, _fuck_!-" her breathing hitched as her eyes squeezed shut "-…He only does this when your names are mentioned…"

The leather-clad man grinned, tucking his baton under his arm as he made a heart with his hands. "Aw, we're special. Love you too, Butterfly Man."

"Alright, let's get back to business." Ladybug rubbed a tired hand over her face, massaging the bridge of her nose. The blush from earlier hadn't fully disappeared, and as she took another step towards the villains, she palmed her yo-yo. "We aren't going to leave you here, Papillon, especially if you plan on akumatizing someone once our backs are turned."

He picked up his pace again, wet pants coming from his peahen as he cooed, "I promise I'll remain on my best behavior. I don't have anyone on my radar; no children with nightmares, no hungry toddlers, no insolent adults that don't know when enough is enough…"

Chat held out an arm as Ladybug tried to take another step towards the villains.

"I just want to pleasure my peahen the way she deserves to be pleasured, then head home for the night, knowing full well that you two could have stopped me, but didn't."

Ladybug's glare deepened, and the furious rage in the woman beside him roared as he continued on.

"You two are too generous, too kind…" His dramatics rushed in, and the pitch and tone of his voice dipped back into monologue-mode. "Your heroics prevent you from capturing me! Your chivalry holds you back, your weak reasoning that others should not be caught in such a humiliating position stops you from doing the one thing you most desire…"

Ladybug's face curled in anger, and she twirled her yo-yo as she glared at Papillon.

"You will not capture me today, young, foolish heroes!" His pace broke as he turned more of his focus on his speech. "I shall walk away victorious, and soon, that will not be the only victory I will have!"

"If you count this as a victory, you've got the bar set pretty low," Ladybug snarked. "If this is going to be the gateway to getting our Miraculous, then you've got to try a lot harder."

It was low, but he couldn't resist. She walked right into it.

"Ladybug, I can assure you-" The gleam in his eye signaled it, and the wicked grin plastered on his face gave it all away. "I couldn't be more _hard-pressed_ at the moment."

The red-clad superheroine leaned forward, fully intent on decking him with her weapon, only to have Chat's arm block her back.

As she looked to her partner, she caught the sheet-white color of his face.

"You know what," Chat murmured, "you're right, Butterfly Man…" He waved a hand as he tucked an arm around his partner. "We're just… gunna leave you guys alone to finish up…"

"Chat!"

He turned her head, her eyes drifting over Papillon's shoulder. Ladybug's pupils shrank as she stared, and with a nod of her head, she started to back away.

"Yeah," she said. "We're going to head off now… um… stay out of trouble?"

Chat eyed his partner as he turned. "I've never been happier to be a cat at the moment." He flashed a shaky smile at Papillon as he extended his baton out. "Chat's gotta scat! See you guys later!"

Before Papillon could say anything, Ladybug threw out her yo-yo, following after Chat. "Bug out!"

Silence settled over the space before Papillon slowly turned back to Mayura, a triumphant smile gracing his mouth. "Ha! Did you see Ladybug?! She just-"

His blood ran cold as his eyes met hers.

If 'cold-blooded murder' was an expression, then Mayura was the very definition of it.

Her pink eyes were almost red, and the blue of her face was so dark it was almost black. Her eyes were mere slits, and purple lips framed gritted teeth that looked one twitch away from cracking against each other.

Then the bonfire of rage in her chest caught his attention.

"Put. Me. Down," she commanded. "_Now_."

He licked his lips as he smiled nervously, pulling out and lowering her legs to the ground. His arms shot back to his sides, his hands held in surrender as he began to back away. "Mayura…"

Bright blues and pinks flashed, and her fan appeared in her hand. It clamped shut, and she whipped the edge of the fan to his throat, pressing hard against the space above his Adam's apple. She followed his every step; with every step backward, she took one step forward.

"Get down on the ground. Back to the floor." The hiss of her voice caused his feet to move faster, and his ankle caught as he tripped over his feet.

He fell back against the ground, cock still erect.

As he gazed up at her, she spread her legs out between his body and lowered herself onto his cock. She took him all in, and as he bit back a moan, she spoke.

"Let me tell you how the rest of this night is going to go." Steel flooded her tone, and the venom in her words drew a shiver from the man beneath her. "You are going to finish me off, then we are going back to the Manor where you will wait to cum until I tell you to."

His breath caught in his throat as she bounced up and down. Her hands spread across his chest, and as she used him for support, his hands wrapped around her thighs. "Mayura-"

"I'm not finished," she snapped. "After that, you are going to cancel our work for the next day, and you will let me do whatever I want. If I order you to do something, then you will do it."

His hips jutted up to meet hers the next time she lifted. Fingers sank into her thighs, and his head knocked against the ground as the pressure built in his head. "_Mayura_-"

"After all is said and done, after tomorrow is finished, then and only then will I think about forgiving you." Her pace quickened, and as she moved the edge of her fan back against his throat, she spoke over the whispered chant of her name. "Do you understand me, Papillon?"

The pitch of his voice heightened, and her name dribbled from his lips as his eyes squeezed shut. His hips moved with hers, and he heaved as pleasure swept through his mind.

"I said-" her eyes glowed as bright as the moon, and a growl came from her mouth "-'_do you understand me_?'"

He rammed his hips upward as he came, head slammed back against the ground as his body spasmed. The swear on his lips echoed out into the night, the "_Fuck_!" drawing out screams from some of the people below them.

Mayura lifted herself off of him. Before either of them could have a moment to speak, the door to the apartment complex below burst open.

"WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE?!" someone roared. "IT'S TWO THIRTY IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!"

Papillon stuffed his cock back into his pants, and as he and Mayura ducked around other parts on top of the building, he zipped up his uniform. The two of them dropped down to the alley below, and as the people looked around the sides of the building, the two villains ran off into the night.

* * *

As soon as they got far enough away, as soon as the urgency and the threat of being caught again faded, they stopped to catch their breaths.

Papillon leaned on his knees, doubled over and coughing as he sucked in air. His eyes blinked as he steadied himself, gathering his bearings.

Simmering anger grew beside him, hot and bright with raw emotion. He glanced at his partner, and he saw her fists balled tight at her sides. He licked his lips as he straightened.

"Mayura…" he began, tone soft. "Did you… Did you happen to-"

"No."

Dead silence followed.

He shifted awkwardly. The slim alleyway they stood in pushed them uncomfortably close. The quiet sounds of the night filled the space between them, and after a moment, he drew close to her. "My peahen-"

Mayura winced away from him, anger still present on her face. "I- I can't believe you! You-" She shook, and he looked down at her, he saw her eyes grow glassy. "Our enemies were right there! They saw us in such a vulnerable position! And what did you do?! You made puns and you taunted them to try and capture us!"

He softened, and guilt showed on his face as she drew inward. He held out a weak hand to her, only for her to push it away.

"They could have caught us at any moment, and we would have been the two biggest laughingstocks of Paris!" Her voice shook. "And then after! I-"

The entirety of her body shook.

"I should have never agreed to this," she stated. She swallowed, and it took another deep breath before she continued. "This was all a mistake, and I never should have gone any further after hearing your idea. I shouldn't have wanted to do anything… I should have said something once Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up… I should have-"

Arms encircled her, and she choked down a gasp as Papillon hugged her to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Lips pressed against her hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. "My love, I'm so sorry for what happened. I will find a way to make this up to you and I mean that."

She was quiet for a moment. "I can't forgive you right now."

The arms around her tightened. "That's fine, my love. I just hope you can forgive me later." He kissed her hair, gentle and soft. "Thank you for doing that for me, my love, even if it didn't work out all too well."

"I want to go home."

The low whisper was followed with her detransformation phrase, and a deep blue flash filled the alleyway before fading away.

As she pulled away, he reached out and linked his hand with hers. He thumbed his Miraculous, and just before he detransformed and began leading her to his home, he murmured, "As you wish."

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Dive In" by Trey Songz (the SoMo cover) and the same song that helped write the fifth prompt, "Show Off" by SoMo. I actually came up with the idea for this one while I was writing Day 5, so I've been aching to get to this one ever since before I started Day 5. _

_All I can say for this one is "FML." I knew this one was going to be a long one. I had the most ideas for this one, and with an awesome song playing in the background, I was pumped to write this. I didn't know it was going to be __**this**__ long though. My first guess was over 3,000 words, but currently it's… oof. Good god this one was a nightmare to get through, even if I did enjoy the heck out of it. _

_This story isn't done yet too! With an angsty ending, I figured why not have tomorrow's prompt, "Romance," as a way for Gabe to apologize and make it up to Nathalie (plus I had been struggling to come up with something otherwise, so a two-parter works out well for me). Soft stuff, probably not too much smut in tomorrow's part, but HHHH I crave a little less smut for the moment and a little more intimate romance between them. Romance her up, my man! Promise I'll include extra smut in the next prompts to make up for the next one not having too much! _

_See you guys tomorrow, and hope you guys enjoyed! _

_XD_


	15. Day 15: Romance

_(Ah boy… a little explanation on my part… _

_I started writing out the stories to the prompts back in early August, writing my author's notes with the stories as I wanted to cut down on writing so many different author's notes before I spent a month publishing. Since I knew that, with oneshots averaging 1,500 to 2,000 words, I wasn't going to finish everything on time, I worked as hard as I could to get a majority of the stories done before September started. _

_I still have, not counting this one, around 7 stories left to write out, and one of them may be as long as 14's since I plan to have it as an unofficial prequel to another GabeNath AU smutfic that won't be featured in this collection. _

_As for why this one took a bit longer to get to, I had schoolwork to complete and I had a good amount of writer's block on this because it doesn't follow the usual "GabeNath smut" formula I've been working with until near the end. I didn't want to rush something out just so I could make it on time; I'd much rather sacrifice my punctuality rather than my quality. _

_This story is over and done, and to save on writing an essay before the story, I'll cut it short here. The updates on publishing will be after the story, in the ending author's note, so I hope you enjoy the second part to Day 14's story. :]_

_Sidenote: This story is a direct sequel to the last prompt, '"Not Here."' If you need a refresher, reread that one before this one.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. I'm on my hands and knees praying to every entity in the universe that this one, or any of the ones I still have yet to write, doesn't end up as long as the last one. [Edit: nope, yep, it turned out even longer than the last one]**

Slow Motion

Day 15: Romance

Her mind flicked awake, vaguely aware of the space around it. The tendrils of sleep fell away one by one, and the softness of the sheets tickled her bare skin. One strong breath in, and her brain clicked as her mind booted up.

Sticky blue eyes opened. Her eyelashes fluttered as she lifted her head and automatically reached for her phone, her mind stuck on what time it was.

Her fingers grasped empty space.

A hum burned in her throat as she frowned. Her glasses were just beyond her fingertips, folded neatly on the nightstand.

Her arm drew back, and she rolled onto her back as she made to get up.

"Nathalie?"

The soft tone of his words brought back some of the anger she had earlier. She kept her eyes trained to the ceiling, her hands pulling up the covers up to her neck. Plush white comforter created a fine line of defense, and her frown pulled at her lips as she stayed silent.

Soft footsteps, the clicks of his heels near muted against the hardwood, drew close to where she lay. He had on slippers, which meant he had left the room before she had woken up. Clinks, no doubt from silverware, came from what she guessed was a tray of food, and as she closed her eyes to the person next to her, something pressed down on either side of her.

The usual strictness and commanding nature of his voice was almost completely gone. "I got you breakfast," he murmured, a touch of awkwardness in the tone. "I… know you're angry, but I would rather you be mad without hunger attached to it."

Air filled her lungs, the words trapped behind gritted teeth, but her mouth stayed tightly closed. Her arms drew close to her body as a dull ache grew in her head.

Her ears picked up a small sigh, and as his footsteps faded before growing again, Nathalie cracked her eyes open. Her arms snaked out from under the sheets, and as she lifted herself up to lean back against her pillows, she hugged the covers close to her chest.

A small tray and platter sat in front of her. A few crackers, two croissants, a cup of the blueberry yogurt, a small cup of coffee, a tiny cup of jam, a butter knife and spoon…

Peeled orange slices and blueberries sat on their side of the plate, and Nathalie picked out a smiley face made with two blueberry eyes and an orange slice smile.

Gabriel wasn't very fond of making faces in his food.

Adrien, however, tended to do that whenever he knew she was down or sick.

She swallowed as she reached out for the mug of coffee, blowing on the liquid and displacing the steam tickling her nose. The throbbing in her head increased, and her chest tightened the longer she stared at the fruit face.

The other side of the bed dipped as he slipped under the covers. A heavy, silent atmosphere settled between them, the tension simultaneously drawing them closer and pushing them apart. Gabriel, more than once, made sounds to start speaking only to fall quiet before any words could form. Nathalie felt the ball in her chest tighten and burn, but as the minutes ticked on, her body didn't feel ready to speak.

After a couple sips of her coffee, she set the cup down. It tasted the way she preferred her brew, no doubt made by Gabriel as Adrien was still not as proficient with the coffee machine.

Her fingers wrapped around one of the crackers, making to dip it in her coffee. She moved quickly; her mind already focused on the work she had to do during the day-

"You don't need to worry about work." Gabriel's voice drifted over, and Nathalie felt a tingle in her hands as the weight of his eyes settled on her fingers. "As far as everyone knows, you and I came down with a violent case of the flu and Adrien is here to help us take care of it."

A beat passed before he spoke again. "The… heavy workload earlier in the week was in preparation for this. It bought us a good bit amount of time, though tomorrow we will need to get started as early as possible if we want to finish everything before the weekend."

A sharp insult curled over the tip of her tongue, the urge to snap at him hard to resist, but Nathalie kept her mouth locked shut.

She drew the cracker back to her mouth, delicately nibbling on the bread. Her eyes focused on the platter in front of her, fingers wrapping tight around a couple orange slices.

"Duusu and Nooroo are currently in the atrium. They're under strict orders not to talk to anyone, especially Adrien, and they've agreed to give us privacy until we need them again." His fingers tapped against the sheets as Nathalie took another sip of her coffee. "I let Adrien's bodyguard know that he does not need to come in until after lunch. Adrien is still in the kitchen getting breakfast, and… reading the obituaries… as odd as that is. Do you know if any of his friends were involved in anything…?"

He left the question open-ended, waiting for her to fill in the blanks. It was a possible start, something to open her up.

Rage burned in her veins, and it took all of her power not to snap at him. A part of her didn't want to give him the benefit of getting her to talk, and she shook as she popped an orange slice into her mouth.

More silence settled, and she heard the gentle, worried sigh as a tingle spread across her right cheek. She felt herself tense as she heard the intake of air, her body already preparing for the-

A scratch came from the nightstand, and the small television built into the bed rose from the bottom board. The news flicked on, and Nathalie's throat choked up at the sight of the buildings they had been at the previous night.

Before a word of the reporter could get through, Gabriel flicked the channel to something else, a random channel with nothing important going on. A movie either of them couldn't care less about played on the screen, heroes fighting the monster villains and desperate to save the day from some doomsday weapon…

It was something they were far too familiar with, but it wasn't meant to entertain.

The fire in her veins warmed her skin and twisted her heart in her chest. Her hands shook as she continued to eat, taking only small bites and spoonfuls of the food. She tightened like a coil, muscles tense and ready to strike even though she was the one holding herself back.

The movie continued on.

The general silence from Gabriel, the background noise of heroes rushing to catch the villains, the serenity of the morning… It all rattled every nerve in her body.

Her lips wrapped around the rim of the coffee cup, and after a few more sips, she gently placed it back down on the tray.

Nathalie's arm lashed out, snatching the remote from the space between them. Her thumb clicked the Power button, and the images of the heroes and villains cut to black. The remote squeaked as she breathed, her hand slowly easing it down to the royal purple comforter. A burn grew behind her eyes, and the pounding in her head consumed her as she glared at her leftover food.

Gabriel's hand appeared, and he slowly wrapped his fingers under the side of the standing tray. It lifted, and she felt his weight draw close to her as he leaned over and moved the tray to the nightstand beside her.

The bathrobe covering his right arm caught her attention, the pure white of the material drawing a frustrated rumble in her throat. She directed her venom at it, and some small part of her hoped he would wrench his arm back and hiss in pain.

Fingers slowly lifted to her cheek. Every muscle in her body tensed as the soft pads gently touched her skin, hesitating before adding on the slightest bit of pressure.

The burn behind her eyes increased tenfold as he directed her head to face his.

A humble look, something caught between concern and his usual seriousness, graced his face. Gabriel wasn't so good with handling other people's emotions, but he knew at the very least that acting his usual way would only lead to more anger and bad blood.

At the same time though, he had gotten far better at getting her to open up to him during the few times she was this emotionally vulnerable.

"Nathalie… please talk to me," he whispered, his thumb stroking the line of her cheek.

The pressure in her heart burst.

"They… were right… there…" she forced out. Her blue eyes dropped from his and fell to his mouth, and as she continued to whisper, Nathalie fought back the glassy film that threatened to take her vision. "Ladybug and Chat Noir were _right_ there, and after being caught… you stood there, still thrusting into me, and taunted them."

Silence filled the tiny space between them.

Shame touched his expression as his eyes fell to the sheets beneath them. "Nathalie…"

"At what point were you going to stop?" Dull aches throbbed behind her eyes as tears threatened to spill. She forced them back, her entire body trembling as his touch softened. "Where and when were you going to draw the line? When they caught us with their weapons and tore us apart? When they threw us into prison cells with our pants still down?"

Her eyes looked to his, serious and pointed. "At what point was it going to stop being a silly game and become something serious?"

Gabriel's eyes fell to the sheets, and his mouth moved as his mind tried to figure out what to say. "…I knew they wouldn't…" His words were half-hearted at best, words without the backbone of sound logic to give them any footing.

The first drops ran out of the corners of her eyes, her hand quickly darting up to wipe them away. A shaky breath drew into her mouth as the volume of her voice grew. "Did you not see Ladybug? She was more than ready to capture us, and you riling her up only wore away any charity she might have given you." Her voice steadied, ironing out any hint of sorrow, and a tiny swallow broke the stream of words she let out. "What did you think was going to happen if you pushed them past their limits?"

His hand rubbed her cheek, getting at the wet drops her quick hand wipe had missed. He shifted closer to her, the whisper of his voice soft to her ears. "I'm sorry," he breathed. His lips pressed against her forehead as she ducked her head, and as a frustrated sigh tickled his neck, he murmured, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

"You never do."

The snap, the harsh way it was delivered, caused him to pause. The tension once again took away their ability to speak, and Nathalie's vision blurred as a frown cemented itself on her face.

After another stretch of silence, she spoke. "I want to slap you," she said. The simple sentence heightened the tremors in her body, and Gabriel pushed his body close as she fell sideways, leaning against his chest.

"I want to slap you… I want to grab you by the collar, shake you, and just…" her voice grew scratchy, and short bursts of air caught in her throat "-_scream_."

"Nathalie…"

"I'm… so… _angry_." There was nothing she could do to stop the shaking, and even though she forced herself to remain still, it was only a moment before her body vibrated from the emotions she was trying so damn hard to hide. "I… I just can't believe-"

He gasped, short and shallow, and Nathalie's eye caught a glow.

Nestled by the second button sat the Butterfly Miraculous, the brooch softly glowing purple around the light blue of his pajamas.

All of her anger left her instantly.

"That isn't me?" she asked, her words emotionless and empty.

"No." Gabriel reached up, forefinger delicately touching the brooch. His head leaned down, and his eyes stared at the glowing purple. "Another person near the Seine."

Nathalie pulled away, silent as she moved away from his chest. The shaking stopped, and she lowered herself deeper under the covers as she turned her head away. Her hands smoothed the edge of the cover over her chest.

"Go ahead," she deadpanned. Her words had nothing to them, and as Gabriel made no movement behind her, she sighed. "Go ahead and take the akuma. It's an important opportunity, and I won't let you miss it. I won't keep you any long-"

His arm came into her view. The white and purple of the brooch flashed in the early morning sunlight as he pressed the brooch against the nightstand, just behind her folded glasses.

As he pulled his arm back, he scooped up her left hand. He scooted closer to her, his arms pressing down on either side of her as the blanket stopped just short of the middle of his back. Her right side felt the soft material of his pajamas, and as she turned her head to face him, he drew her hand to his lips.

A squeeze ran through her hand as Gabriel pressed his lips against her knuckles. "I'm sorry," he breathed as he ran his thumb over her fingers. "I'm so sorry."

Nathalie's eyes squeezed shut. "Please just take the akuma…" she said, her head shaking back-and-forth. "You don't have to pretend to feel bad about this-"

"Nathalie, I can tell you from years of doing this that there will always be another." The stern tone of his voice modeled the usual tone he spoke in, and as Nathalie cracked open her eyes, strength added backbone to his words. "There will always be another angry Parisian that got a parking ticket after a long day at a terrible job. There will always be another child throwing a tantrum and whining about not getting what they want. There will always be another opportunity to akumatize someone who's angry, jealous, lonely, broken-hearted, wronged in some way…"

His eyes met hers, and he inhaled sharply as he squeezed her hand. "There isn't another you."

Her lips moved. "I-"

Gabriel ran his thumb over her knuckles, tracing the smooth skin. "I'm so sorry. I kept thinking it was all just a game, no different from some of the weaker akuma battles I've had with them over the years. I kept thinking that they would be their usual hero selves, unwilling to step in on private moments as to give people privacy when they need it. I kept thinking about the nights they woke me up and angered me with their fake calls to my Miraculous, the looks on their faces when I would brag to them about pleasuring you right under their noses the next time we fought…"

He fell silent, once again kissing her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't think ahead, Nathalie, and I'm so sorry I didn't think about how it could have affected us."

The sincerity of his words, backed up with the strength of his usual voice, broke through the walls she had begun to build. A few tears made it out of her eyes, and as she swallowed down a shaky exhale, she sniffed. The tears ran down the sides of her face as she stared up at him.

He meant every word he said and she could see it. Even though his normal stoic exterior showed, small bits of genuine emotion showed through his mask. Concern across his mouth and eyes, worry in his irises…

This was Gabriel Agreste. This mistake was a part of him. It never excused his actions, but it was a fault that would take far more than a half a dozen attempts to break. Even with years of akumas under his belt, years of lost battles reaching dizzying numbers, Gabriel still carried his bad habit.

He didn't think ahead once what he wanted was within his reach. As much as he denied it and refused to show it when he was detransformed, he was ruled by his emotions, and once something he wanted came into the picture, it melted everything else away.

He shot and flew for the sun, but he always flew too high, and once he finally felt the searing burn, he was already falling.

After so many years of being around him and being under his employ, Nathalie knew this was something that was part of loving him. That was partly why she was there, to provide a cool-head and add logic to a situation Gabriel didn't apply much to. He would give her the chance to be emotionally vulnerable to him, while she would balance his emotional-driven plans with logic where it was needed.

He had done this many times before, but at the very least he knew when things went so far over the line that words needed to be said and actions needed to be done to fix it.

"Gabriel." Her heart softened in her chest, and as she lifted her hand to his neck, he dropped his right hand to her left.

"I want to make this up to you in any way I can."

"I don't want material things."

"And I never said it was just material things."

Her right arm lifted, and the covers moved up as Gabriel positioned his chest over hers. A few tries, and his arms dipped under the covers on either side of her bare body.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as silence settled throughout the room. She studied him as he stared down at her, her eyes carefully looking to his as the seconds ticked by.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, the soft tone from earlier replacing the stern one. There wasn't a trace of anger in his voice, only a gentle curiosity. "Why did you continue to have sex with me after we were caught?"

Hot shame colored her face as her eyes rolled up and her eyelids dipped shut. Her body contorted, trying to make itself small and put more space between her and Gabriel. "That… That was a mistake on my part."

"That doesn't give me a clear answer, my love."

She sighed as the hand around his neck dropped to cover one side of her face. "It was just a mistake, Gabriel, nothing more." The pitch of her voice heightened a few octaves as she breathed in a long breath through her nose, another tremble running through her body. "Some stupid, selfish part of me thought that I could turn it around. That if I had control of our sex from then on, I could turn the night around in some way…"

Gabriel hummed as he looked at her. Then his arm reached for the nightstand, fingers pulling open the top drawer and dipping in to fish around for something.

"Gabriel, it was nothing but a mistake-"

A bottle of lubricant, pinched roughly between the tips of his forefinger and index finger, lifted out of the drawer. A quick toss, and his hand better grabbed the bottle.

She kept quiet as Gabriel nudged the drawer shut, pulling the lubricant closer to him. "May I indulge that 'selfish' desire you had last night?"

Hesitance appeared, and she looked at the bottle, worried. Her mouth opened slightly, almost as if she was ready to say 'No,' but without the voice to make it necessary.

"Please."

She swallowed as the simple word touched her ears. "_Yes_…" she whispered. Her voice was so faint even she struggled to hear it.

The pop sounded, and lips pressed against her cheek as she leaned a little closer to him. His hand eased her legs open, just enough space for him to place a few fingers between her thighs. She shivered as the cold jelly touched her folds, her breath catching as he placed the bottle on the nightstand.

As a finger slipped between her folds and touched her clit, their eyes locked.

He wasn't cocky. He wasn't commanding or serious or demanding. His eyebrows weren't furrowed in anger, nor his mouth a fine line…

There wasn't much tension in his face, and when she looked into his eyes all she saw was the apology he had been saying.

"Let me make this up to you," he said as he slowly traced his finger around her bud. "Like you wanted yesterday, anything you want I will do without question." He paused, dipping his head side-to-side. "And within reason, if you'll allow for that?"

"Of course," she murmured. "I want it to not be easy, not uncomfortable or dangerous for you."

"Thank you, love." A tender smile grew on his face. "A pity though… the night stars would complement your eyes so well."

The pad of his finger ran over her swelling bud, and she gasped as a jolt of pleasure ran up her body. Up and around, little shocks running through the nerves…

Another wave of guilt invaded her mind, and she flushed as it gnawed at her nerve. Her top teeth caught her lip as she stiffened under his touch. Her eyes drifted down to where his hand was, and as he picked up his pace, she forced out, "Maybe this isn't… I don't think that-"

"You aren't terrible for liking this, my love." He leaned close and pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Let yourself enjoy this. I had my fun last night, and I believe it's your turn."

The muscles in her body loosened, and Nathalie breathed as she melted under his hand.

He hummed as the soft bundle of nerves grew under his strokes, and as he extended another finger onto her clit, he murmured, "What else would you like me to do today?"

Her breath left her, and it took her a good moment before her head centered back on reality. Her arms lifted up, wrapping around his neck and pulling him just a little closer to her. Blue eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the sensation of his fingers.

As she took a deep breath, she opened her eyes. "Will you spend some time with Adrien today?"

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion, breaking his rhythm. Before he could say anything though, Nathalie spoke up.

"It's been a while since two out of three of us, much less all three of us, have had clear enough schedules to spend time with each other. Adrien has his university coursework and modeling while we have the usual work…" Her breath hitched as Gabriel pushed his fingers at just the right point, heat flooding her waist. She quickly cleared her throat, picking up where she left off.

"I think it's been over a month since the last day we've spent together, though I would have to have the schedules in front of me to check." Her gaze softened, and as color painted her cheeks, she murmured, "He's been so distraught about it the past few days. His happiness makes me happy in return, and it would mean the world to him if you spent a few hours of today with him doing whatever you two wanted to do."

Gabriel nodded. "Consider it done," he said, the usual strict tone back in his voice. "Though we did spend some time together making your breakfast tray… do you think he might think something is wrong with me if I offer a movie day?"

Nathalie cracked a smile. "Maybe he'll believe what you told everyone, that we have a case of the flu."

"I did tell him you and I were sick, though I don't think he believed me," Gabriel said, a smile mirroring her own on his face. "I think a movie day might convince him…"

"Perhaps you should try that spy movie that came out recently? Adrien's been wanting to watch it with someone, but his friends haven't had the time to do a group movie theater visit."

"Of course."

"You also can't critique the fashion of the actors."

An exaggerated huff left his mouth as his smile grew. "They need better tastes if they're going to save the world. Tank tops and jean shorts don't really scream 'classy.' I'm grateful our enemies don't sink to that level of terrible clothing."

Another finger slipped between her folds as pressure began to build at her hips.

A soft moan left her mouth as he quickened, dipping to collect a little more of her lubricant before centering back on the bud. Pleasure lit up her nerves and curled her toes as she pushed her head back against the pillow. "_Gabriel_…"

His lips pressed against her cheek. "Is there anything else you can think of that you would like me to do today?" he asked softly.

"Not that I can think of." Another sharp moan echoed out of her mouth as her muscles tightened, the pressure building tighter and tighter in her mind. "I may have something with time, though…"

Another kiss, this one closer to the edge of her mouth, pecked at her skin. "Of course. You have a day, my love." She heard him inhale, and as he shifted to a more comfortable position, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I might have an idea for dinner if Adrien leaves before early evening…"

"_Gabriel_-"

"Is there anything else you want to say before I give you the climax you deserved last night?"

The pounding in her head increased, and she squeezed her fingers into his skin as her hips pushed up to his fingers. Her eyes dropped shut, and her legs clamped tight around his hand as he jerked the sensitive nerves.

The barest whisper, something with barely any sound, left her lips. "_I liked it._"

He broke his pace, the confused expression back on his face as he stared down at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"I…" Nathalie looked to the side as one of her hands dropped to cup his cheek. "I… enjoyed the first part of the night where we had the threat of being caught. It thrilled me, and I loved the tease."

His pace picked up where it had left off as she felt herself grow close.

"I didn't like the continued playing when it grew to be something serious."

"And it won't happen again, my love."

Her voice cracked as need swept through her core. His fingers hit at just the right angle. "_**Gabriel**_…"

His smile disappeared and sincerity took its place. "I love you, Nathalie, and even though I make mistakes, I'm grateful that you stick by my side through it all." Their faces leaned close, and as the pressure drew near to bursting, he murmured, "I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side."

A choked and broken "_Ahh_" eeked from her throat.

Gabriel pecked a kiss at her top lip. "I love you so much…" he repeated.

As her climax hit, she pulled his head to hers and their lips met as she went over the edge.

She tensed around his hand as her body shuddered under his, but even as her orgasm died down, their kiss still went on. Her hand kept his head close, molding to his sharp cheekbone and keeping him from pulling back. All the words they had needed to say were sealed away; nothing else needed to be said. The world around them seemed to melt away, and as time ticked on, they enjoyed the taste and weight of each other's embrace.

As Gabriel pulled back, their mouths reluctant to end the kiss, Nathalie picked up where he had dropped off.

"…And I love you just as much, if not more," she breathed, swallowing as she tried to catch her breath.

He stole another kiss from her. It wasn't as long as the last one had been, but it was just as intimate. Nathalie's fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled his hand away from her legs.

By the time he pulled away, Nathalie felt as if the weight had been lifted from her chest.

He shifted, rolling over as he headed out of his side of the bed. He was careful not to disturb the covers on her side, letting her adjust them back over her warm body. As he slipped into the bathroom to wash his hands, Nathalie laid back.

A smile teased the corners of her mouth. A warm feeling settled in her chest, a better replacement for the fury that had resided there earlier. The tingle of their kiss hadn't fully left, and as she licked her lips, she closed her eyes and relaxed against the bedsheets.

Nathalie heard him move through the room, stepping back into the bedroom and shuffling back into his slippers. Soft clicks came as he stepped over to her side of the bed.

Her eyes cracked open again, and she watched him lower, her gaze settled on his knelt form.

Gabriel scooped up her left hand, gently pressing a kiss to her fingers as he rubbed his thumb over her fingernails. "Will you be staying her for a little while?"

"Yes," she said, laying her right arm over her chest. "I'll be here while you're spending time with Adrien. I'll be down in a little bit, in an hour or so, after a quick shower and a change of clothes."

Another soft kiss tickled her hand before he rose. "As you wish," he said, laying her arm over her other. Before he turned away, his hand cupped her cheek, and a loving smile graced his lips as he gazed down at her.

She chuckled. "What is it?" she hummed, pressing her head harder against his hand.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I meant everything I said." His thumb stroked her cheekbone, feeling the warmth of her face and the smoothness of her skin. "I love you so much…"

Her left hand reached up to his, hesitantly pulling his hand away. "Gabriel…" she murmured, and the warning tone became evident in her voice.

"Right, right, off to see Adrien!"

He turned, striding to the door. Nathalie watched him go, a pang of longing hitting her heart as the lingering weight of his hands began to disappear.

When he reached the door, he opened it, and just before he slipped out, he paused. His head turned back to her, and one of the warmest smiles she had ever seen on him grew on his face.

"Hurry down," he said. It was obvious that he wanted to have her back in his arms as soon as he could.

Nathalie waved her hand at him, and he chuckled as he slipped out of the room. The door clicked shut, and she sighed as the last bits of her afterglow set in.

"_I love you_," she whispered, letting the words hang in the air. Her chest filled with warmth, and as she hugged the blankets close to her chest, she took a deep breath in as the goofy smile grew.

The grudge she had been holding in her heart melted, and as Nathalie closed her eyes and began drift off, the warmth in her heart spread throughout her body.

Even though he wasn't perfect, even though he made mistakes that could royally tick her off, she loved him nonetheless.

* * *

_Song Inspos: Sweet Jesus this took so many songs to get through that I just can't list them all. The top, main one that got me through this was "As Long as You Love Me" by Justin Bieber, though the SoMo cover of it. Honest to God, I about broke the replay button on that song, and if I ever do a SFW GabeNath collection of oneshots, that's what the title's going to be. SoMo sings it so well._

_I don't know how well I did with this one, but I've been working on this one for almost two weeks straight. The pacing might be rushed in some places and I don't know if I covered everything, but holy heckies, I'm gunna call it done for now and move on to some of the other stories._

_Okay… so onto publishing. This one is done and completed, so all I have left to write are Days 18, 19, 24, and 27-30. The next few are going to be longish, deal with some… controversial stuff (? Considering recent show episodes), and take me a good bit to do. I don't know how long 18 and 19 are going to take me, but I know 24 might take me a good while to finish, as it might be around this chapter length when done (I don't fully know at the moment). _

_**The Publishing Plan**__: I'm going to fall back to the usual publishing schedule when I hit chapters that I've already written out. I.e., once this gets put up, 16 and 17 will be posted early morning my time once a day. When I hit chapters I haven't written yet, I'm going to do what I can to finish my schoolwork and get the chapters done. I'm going to work on 18, 19, and 24 first, then write out 30 so I have absolutely no excuse not to finish this project. After that, I'll do 27-29, and end everything by writing 30's final author's note when the time comes. This is what I'm going to try to do, and I'll try to get the stories up as quickly as possible (though I do have schoolwork to do, so please be mindful if a chapter is taking a long while to be put up). _

_Also a thing to note, the ones I wrote before this story all have their pre-written author's notes soooo… They might sound a bit awkward eheh. AH! AND ONE LAST THING! I would love to do Kinktober with Gabe and Nat, but I don't think I can physically do it, not counting how busy school's going to be in that month. I may do some prompts for other couples, maybe one for GabeNath, but other than that, I don't plan on doing the full Kinktober. _

_As for tomorrow's story, Prompt 16, I added a lil more kink since this one had to have less smut in this for the apology. A completely different story from this massive two-parter, and hmm… looks like Gabe's set to get a surprise… ;P _

_Thank you all for reading, and for all the support, and I hope to see you all in the next story! _

_XD_


	16. Day 16: Surprise

_(I had no plans for this, so I went through my usual brainstorm. What I came out with… _

_I figured I'd toss up the formula I've been sticking to, and give a little kink to Nathalie without the Peacock Miraculous. As of how I've been writing her for the past month, she hasn't really pushed for much past vanilla, and most of the kinkier stuff's been reserved more for Mayura. Least, that's what I've seen in my writing. _

_It's good to shake things up, and even though I'm halfway through the month, I figured I'd spice up the mindset I have regarding GabeNath smoot. I was writing about them doing the dirty like for two weeks before I started the challenge, so in essence I've had my heads in their pants for almost a full month now? And that whole time, I've been writing to certain self-made rules?_

_Yeah, time to spice things up a lil.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Me: "Alright, what should I focus on today…?" *a certain red-panted ass pops into head* "Oooh, Original Agreste Ass****TM**** with a twist, I like!"**

Slow Motion

Day 16: Surprise

Gabriel felt the briefest weight of eyes center on his rear before the feeling disappeared completely. Call it a sixth sense, but he could usually feel when eyes rested on him.

With discretion, he dropped his hands to his rear, his usual right-hand-holding-his-left-wrist covering his butt.

A tingle spread through his fingers, and he felt the slightest hint of eyes.

He paused in his dictation.

Nathalie's eyes settled on his shoulder blades, and Gabriel stayed quiet as she waited for his next response. After more than a minute of silence, Nathalie spoke.

"Sir… you… trailed off in the middle of an explanation. Did you need me to redo the letter to Mayor Bourgeois and his daughter on their order?"

His fingers flicked out, the only tell he couldn't stop himself from giving.

"No, I was lost in a thought. Read me back the last sentence and I will continue."

As Nathalie read back the last sentence, he filed it away in the back of his mind. Mistakes happened, and even though Nathalie's eyes had lingered on a place he didn't think her eyes would pay much attention to, he didn't expect her much to act upon anything.

* * *

With a harsh clearing of his throat, Nathalie blinked rapidly, her eyelashes fluttering as she jerked awake.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Nathalie was a different person before her first coffee, something he knew well, though that meant she had stayed up far too late the night before again.

Then again, she might not have had a chance to sleep with how early he requested her to come in.

The morning light was just cracking over the horizon, most of Paris still dark to the early morning hours. Adrien was still asleep, and it would be some time before he would have to go to school.

He sighed as he thumbed through the couple of files they had fallen behind on, the aftereffect of one of his more-demanding clients eating up most of their time. "We'll need to get to work early if we want to get these done on time. I never would have called you in this early had this not been so urgent. You will be compensated for your time, of course…"

As she drank another sip from her mug, her eyes half-open, she fished one of the files from his hand.

Gabriel knew she would speak as minimally as possible. There was so much she could take, even if she would deny it, and he respected that she wouldn't be able to do many things after too many stressors. After Fashion Week, without much break and rest from the stress of the massive event, there was no doubt that Nathalie was going to be struggling with some of her work.

He stepped over to the windows, using some of the natural light to read through the first paragraphs of the papers inside. "If we start on this now, we should have this done by nine, and then we'll be able to move onto today's general work. If there aren't any interruptions, then we might be able to finish today's work done before-"

He shifted as he felt eyes on his arse.

Gabriel paused, and with the flick of his head, he looked over his shoulder to where his assistant sat.

Her eyes, locked firmly on his butt, opened wide once she realized he had stopped talking. The mug, the edge in her mouth still in it from the sip she had been taking while he had been talking, splashed as she cupped her hand under the cup to stop any coffee she spit out from dripping down. She jerked, suddenly wide awake to the world around her.

Coughs came from her as she breathed in air. "Mr. Agreste, I-"

He shook his head and held up a hand to stop her from talking. "I understand it is early morning, though we need to focus on the task at hand," he said. He wasn't mad at her; if she was so tired her eyes couldn't move any higher than his waist, he needed to get her some hours off immediately.

Nathalie rubbed her fingers against her eyelids, careful not to disturb her makeup, to banish the heaviness over her eyes. Even after she rubbed them for a good half a minute, Gabriel saw the glassiness over her irises.

"Nathalie, once we get a bit ahead in our work, you will take time off to rest."

She shook her head, her hand darting to her mouth to cover the large yawn. "I'm fine, sir…" she murmured. "I can still do work."

He walked past her, heading for his computer. "That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order. Now, let's get to work." His shoes clicked against the floor as he strode past the doors to his office. "The faster we get this done, the faster you'll be able to head home to rest."

As he neared his computer, he felt her eyes settle on his butt once again.

He sighed as he turned, tapping his computer screen awake. She desperately needed the rest…

* * *

Their third dinner date wasn't bad at all.

Gabriel was surprised at how much he enjoyed it, and he had learned a lot about Nathalie over the course of the few nights. More personal information, stuff he hadn't known about when their relationship had been strictly professional. It was… quite nice to know little details about the woman he was starting to develop feelings for.

He led her to the door to her flat, her fingers intertwined with his as she discussed one of her favorite shows.

Even as her rant wound down, he felt his heart dip at the thought of leaving her behind.

A beat of silence passed between them as she unlocked her door. Her red streak flashed in the hallway lights as she looked back at him, a question already on her lips.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

He laughed softly as he shifted his overcoat trapped under his other arm. "I think I might call it a night for tonight, Madame Sancoeur." He lifted up her left hand with his free one and gently pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "I enjoy our time together, though I'll need to head home to finish up a few more designs before tomorrow."

A frown tugged at her mouth, but it quickly disappeared as she pulled him in for a kiss.

His mouth met hers, and as they made their kiss slow and intimate, her hand he had held to kiss linked with his. Their hands dropped to his hips, and as he jokingly pulled their hands closer behind him, Nathalie's fingers stretched out.

Fingertips skirted over the side of his rear.

As they pulled back, Gabriel hummed, the smirk already on his lips.

His eyes settled on Nathalie's face, a scarlet blush beginning to form on her cheeks. Neither spoke, the silence heavy in the air around them.

After a good portion of time, Nathalie glanced to the side. "I'm… sorry, sir," she began, falling back to what she knew to be safe. "That won't-"

He leaned close to her ear. "I know you want to spend more time with me, my dear, _butt_ I do need to get going."

His quiet laughter gave away the cover of the pun, and Nathalie's face deepened in its red color as she cracked a small smile. "Of course," she murmured under her breath. "Of course, that was a pun."

"I can't help myself sometimes. Besides, you love me for my puns."

Her hand pulled his tie, and once more he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Of course…" she repeated as she broke away. Her eyes met his as she turned to the door. The soft smile she usually reserved for their nights together graced he face. "Goodnight, Gabriel. Have a lovely rest of the night."

He nodded, his smile genuine rather than teasing. "As to you too, Nathalie. Goodnight, my dear."

He headed off, and as he heard the door click shut behind him, a small thrill ran through his body.

Nathalie hadn't been that… frisky before. He didn't mind it too much, as he was sure it wasn't on purpose. She had drunken during their dinner, and while he was still learning how she reacted to alcohol, there was no doubt that she may not have been thinking straight.

As Gabriel headed for his car, he pushed the incident to the back of his mind. When alcohol was a factor in the equation, it threw things off.

It wasn't that he didn't like it. He enjoyed drawing out the bolder side of Nathalie, proud to find something he didn't usually see in her during their time together in the workplace. It was that he wasn't sure if it would happen again or if Nathalie would go further next time.

His fingers squeezed the keys. Now that was something to look forward to…

* * *

_Six months… _

The thought drifted through his mind as adjusted his tie, fixing it better to his suit. His eyes drifted to Nathalie next to him, the woman's arms stretched out behind her neck to better clasp the necklace. The deep blue of her dress brought out the darkness of her hair, and the red streak flashed in the light as she angled her head.

She was beautiful, and he loved looking at her. The curves of her face, the colors of her skin and eyes, the little habits she held that he picked up on after watching her do her hair and makeup…

It felt… nice. Nice to have someone back in his life.

"Gabriel…" One corner of her mouth curled up. "Did you see anything off?"

"I did happen to catch a little something, my love." He ran a careful hand down the side of her face, and as she dropped her arms, he slowly turned her head to face his. His eyebrows furrowed as he pretended to study her face.

She leaned into his hand, lips pursed as her eyes dropped shut. "Be careful, I just put my makeup on…"

"Ah yes, that's it." He leaned close. "Right above your lip."

It was corny, but as she kissed him back, he was glad he did it.

"The lipstick was fresh," she gasped as he broke for air.

His tongue tasted the lipstick as he wet his lips. "Mm, let them look. They can piss off if they have any complaints."

Gabriel was careful not to disturb her hair. He dropped his hand to press her back, molding their bodies together.

Their kiss grew more intense as the seconds ticked by, both trying to arouse the other using all the little tricks they had learned over the months of dating. Gabriel pressed his fingers on the soft spot between Nathalie's shoulder blades, drawing a sharp moan from her as she broke for air. The second they began kissing again, she dropped her hand and reached behind him.

Fingers sank into his ass cheek as Nathalie flicked her tongue against his.

His eyes shot open as he leaned back. Pleasure shined on Nathalie's face until she saw Gabriel's expression.

"Gabriel… that wasn't too-"

"How long is the Bourgeois' ball?" he asked, his voice raspy.

The flat of his tongue tasted more of her lipstick as she slowly said, "Three hours."

"Can we risk skipping it?"

"No, there will be press there, and you rank high enough that your missing presence will cause some whispers of concern."

He pulled her close for another kiss, dropping his hand to her rear and giving her butt a good squeeze. A high-pitched squeak of some sort came from her sharp intake of air, and she leaned her head back as Gabriel rained kisses down her neck.

"Tonight. After the ball. You and me." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Would you like to go further tonight and spend some time with me after the party?"

Arrogance filled her smile as her hand drifted back to his butt. "Mm, did you like that…?"

His eyes narrowed, and a growl rumbled in his chest as he hugged her close. "You can do more of that once the ball's over," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes dropped, then slowly drifted back to his. "I might start a little before the ball's over…"

* * *

Their bodies grinded together under the light of the small lamp.

Their kisses grew more frenzied and hungrier, hands behind heads and across backs as the two of them pressed as close as they could to the other. The sheets moved as they kicked the blankets off. Sweat slicked their bodies, and moans filled the room as the temperature between the two reached insufferable levels.

"_Nathalie…_"

She stole a quick kiss from his mouth before slowing them to a halt. Her fingers danced across his collarbone as she murmured, "Gabriel?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You know it's been around nine months since we first started dating…" Her fingers tapped against his skin. "About three months since we first started having sex…"

Gabriel shifted under her, trying to get in a more comfortable position. "Where are you heading?"

A beat of silence passed as Nathalie looked away, a soft smile on her face. "I have a surprise for you… and me."

"Oh?"

She got off of him and slipped out of bed, bare hips swinging as she walked over to her bag. Clothes and other nightly supplies shifted aside, and Nathalie pulled out-

Gabriel's jaw dropped before it snapped shut in shock. His eyes widened, blue eyes locked on the toy Nathalie had in her fingers. "OH!" he exclaimed, shifting in the bed.

She came back to him, comfort in her eyes. "If you don't want to try it, then we don't have to. I made sure to bring a lot of supplies to help out, and I don't expect it to go as well the first time…"

Curiosity tugged at his mind. Ideas and images ran through his mind, and as he looked up at the woman he loved, he sighed.

She held up her hands. "If at any point you or I feel uncomfortable, then we'll stop immediately."

Gabriel held his tongue as he stared at the toy. After a moment, he gave her a thin smile. "I'll… try it."

Surprise lit up her face. "Really?"

He nodded, and as he wet his lips, a nervous chuckle came from him. "I never really quite… _pegged_ you for the type, love…"

The wicked smile that painted Nathalie's face sent a thrill racing through his body. Her fingers ran down the side of his face, and he warmed under her touch.

"That's more like it, Gabriel… Now, would you roll over, please…?"

* * *

His face pushed against the pillow as Nathalie thrust the strap-on deeper into him.

"You have a very nice butt, Gabriel…"

He lifted his head off the pillow as she pulled back out and rammed back in, a raspy gasp of air hitting the back of his throat. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and he gripped the pillow tight as he thrust against the mattress.

Nathalie's fingers held tight to his hips, and as she quickened the pace she had set, she sighed. "I've thought about doing this for a while."

A moan echoed into the pillow Gabriel held.

"I stand behind you a lot, you know? And you know how to craft the perfect pair of pants that frames your butt perfectly." Her thumbs pushed against the soft part of his rear, and the pillow muffled another moan. "It's perfect… the perfect thing to squeeze… to hold…"

His hips thrust against the sheets. As his head lifted up, his eyes rolled upward as the pressure throbbed in his mind.

Nathalie thrust faster, working her hips at different angles to find the one thing she was-

Gabriel's head shot off the pillow as he gasped out, "_Right there! Right there!_" A choked moan echoed from his throat as he pushed his butt closer to her, the imminent signs of his climax beginning to show.

Her teeth bit her lip as the smirk painted her face.

She thrust as fast as her hips allowed her at the angle Gabriel had wanted.

And in a moment, Gabriel groaned into his pillow as his climax hit, warmth spreading across his stomach as his cum painted the sheets under him.

All was silent as Nathalie pulled out, unhooking the strap-on from her waist. The smirk was gone, and her hands rubbed up his back as she leaned over him. "Did you enjoy it that much?" she asked, whispering softly into his ear before giving the lobe a soft peck.

Gabriel turned his head. "No one is to know about that," he murmured. He cleared his throat, and his usual strict way of speaking returned. "It is a secret I would like to keep between us."

Another soft kiss touched his earlobe, and Nathalie pressed her head against his as she murmured, "Of course, my butterfly…"

* * *

_Song Inspos: "break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored" by Ariana Grande (the Male cover by KHS and Austin Percario) and "Pony" by Ginuwine (the SoMo cover). Honestly that's about how you get me out of writer's block: play a new SoMo or Ariana song I haven't heard and there we go. _

_I didn't intend for it to be any more than a thousand words, but I mean... things happen. The last two parts were what I was itching to write, but once I got to them… well, I hope I did them some justice. Been writing smut for Gabe and Nathalie for about a month now, and I am a tired panda. And I got a couple more weeks to go. _

_Next up, hair pulling and… might do Mayriel, might do an AU… If the WB gets real bad or something, then I may fall back on an AU. Who knows, I don't have too many ideas for tomorrow's prompt. _

_Until then, see you all in the next story! _

_XD_


	17. Day 17: Hair Pulling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. You know you've really slacked off on treating one character when they spiritually tell you through a dream that they want more blowjobs. (Well Gabe Babe if that's what you want…)**

Slow Motion

Day 17: Hair Pulling

A weighty sigh left his mouth as her head bobbed up and down on his shaft.

She drew back, making a popping sound as she looked up at Gabriel. "Was there any particular reason you wanted me to be Mayura for this?" she hummed, a sly smile on her purple lips.

"No," he hissed, his eyes locked on his computer screen.

Pink eyes narrowed. "Liar." Her fingers tapped against his pant legs, and Mayura eyed his cock as she purred, "How long have you been fantasizing about this, Gabriel?"

"Not long at all. Just a random thought that came to me."

"Mm, is that so…?"

She wrapped her lips back around his shaft, tongue massaging the soft spot just under the head.

The fingers gripping her hair tightened, a sting lighting up a part of her scalp, and a strangled grunt came from the man above her.

"'A random thought?'" she repeated as she leaned back again.

He wasn't going to admit to her that the thought had first crossed his mind when he had been looking up ways to break through the creative block he was in. He wasn't going to tell her that he had been thinking about it the moment his eyes read one of the suggestions about spending intimate time with a lover or other friend. He wasn't going to tell her that the thought of her running her tongue up his shaft while he worked, his mind taking "intimate" a lot farther than the article had, his body craving the scandal of office sex.

His eyebrow lifted, and it took all of his effort to keep his face stoic. "Of course. You don't believe me?"

White teeth flashed in the soft light as she murmured, "Not in the slightest."

She dipped back down, taking more than half his length, and gently sucked. A lackadaisical hum, one without too much direction or tune, centered in her throat as she worked his shaft.

"Qu_ite_-" her tongue brushed against a sensitive spot, and his breathing hitched as his voice cracked. His throat cleared, and he repeated himself. "Quite the songbird, my dear."

Pink met his blue and, with the corners of her mouth turned up in one of the slyest smiles he had seen, she winked. "Focus on your work…" she sang in a sing-song tone, one of her hands drifting up from his leg.

With a roll of his eyes, he settled back on the bare design in front of him. It lacked much of his usual vision, and no matter what, he couldn't seem to settle on where he needed to go to bring this dress to life. Perhaps a darker accent…

Fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft.

A bit of his cheek caught between his teeth as he redoubled his focus on the dress. Heat pooled at his waist as Mayura held him in place, better positioning him for other angles.

Perhaps a little green…?

His knuckles shot to his mouth as his lover took more of him. He shook as he locked his eyes on the design, mind running in two different directions.

Blue. Definitely blue.

His sight dropped down, glancing at the fan of feathers behind Mayura. Her hum heightened in volume as she bobbed her head at a faster pace, lips plump and vibrant with color.

Purple too. God, he couldn't forget a bit of purple.

The creative juices he had been after began to flow again, and as he tapped one of the options on the side with his free hand, searching for the perfect lavender tone for the secondary color, ideas cropped up in his mind.

Not the usual way he'd break a block, but he couldn't complain.

Her pace quickened, and he shifted as the pressure got harder to keep under control. "_Mayura_…"

A pop sounded, and she ran her tongue just under the head of his cock, the pink of her tongue framing the tip.

Just a little dabble of pink seemed like a good idea too…

"Mm, I can hear that you've been getting some work done… I think you deserve a reward for your efforts." Her eyes glowed. "Cum for me, Gabriel…" she purred, and with another wink, she slid her mouth down his cock.

"_AH_!"

The hiss tipped her off, and she sucked as his climax washed over him. Her scalp lit up in pain as his fingers yanked at her hair. Warmth filled her mouth, and his fingers only tightened further as she swallowed, still sucking and teasing with her tongue.

Once his orgasm died down, Mayura pulled back. She stuck her tongue out, white painted over the pink, and winked at Gabriel as he leveled his breathing.

"Did that help break your block?" she asked, rising from the floor.

He nodded, eyes darting away as he focused back on his computer.

Tissues appeared in her hand as she cleaned him off. One tissue wiped at her mouth, and the Peacock wielder smirked as she stepped back over to her desk.

Blue light washed over her as Gabriel fussed with his zipper and tucked his shirt back into his pants. His fingers tapped against the screen as his mind spun, ideas finally coming after days of nothing.

Bold and aggressive was his usual style. Confidence in oneself, daring to brave the unknown and look amazing while doing it, was what his main designs strove to accomplish. And now he knew what he could do to make that happen.

A ruffled top on one, and perhaps a high neckline for another? He could definitely see skirts, ones with shorter fronts and long flowing backs, combined with black heels, perfect for showing personal power. Dark blues, purples to add to the cool color code, some pink to add some brightness to the darkness…

The image of Mayura with her mouth open flitted across his mind.

He swallowed as he picked up the stylus, keen on adding in color in small places.

And just a little bit of white for personal taste…

* * *

_Song Inspos: "Bad Dog" and "Fuck U Betta" by Neon Hitch; "Rumors" by Neffex; and "She Knows" by Ne-Yo. It took a good number of songs, but those were the main four. _

_MM, this prompt is done and I'm glad. It was kinda a pain, but hey, it done, and that's the most important thing. _

_Next up, a GabeNath AU that… well, let's say this one was a random thought that made me laugh my ass off thinking about weeks ago, so of course Imma write it. Lil clues? Gabe's pretty stoic, so his poker face is going to be put to the test. Or, the "Reverse and GabeNath version of 'Not Here'" ;P. _

_Hope you peeps enjoyed, and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next story! _

_XD_


	18. Day 18: Go Fck Yourself

_(It's been a long while…_

_Long story short, forget everything you knew about the old preview on the last chapter. The thing I had originally planned was scrapped after I wrote Chapter 27 under something of the same premise, so since… early November I've been trying to find something to fill this prompt in. This is the fifth story/version for this one prompt. I had three other ideas besides this one, but none of them really fit. To be honest, I've kinda accepted defeat for this prompt. I refuse to let the quality go down, so I'll be writing out this story idea as best I can, but for the most part, finding a better idea is going to have to wait. I've heard that you'll need to accept some losses when you do monthly challenges, as you can't make every story a home run, so this one may not be a personal favorite of mine. _

_I hope you peeps enjoy nonetheless, and I think it's time to finally publish another chapter after the long break this story collection went on.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. This chapter has a weird vibe to it? Like I can't properly pick up its strange energy, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I added a thing to it to make it a little more… suspenseful. And challenging to a certain bird woman.**

Slow Motion

Day 18: "Go Fuck Yourself"

She could get used to the whole "reverse-damsel-in-distress" thing.

Blue fingers clapped over her mouth as his tongue flicked over her clit, the action sending a jolt of pleasure and heat up her stomach. A high-pitched moan, muffled behind the tight grip her fingers had over her lips, echoed in the little alleyway the two laid in. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tightened, hips bucking to keep his lips pressed to her skin.

Gabriel lifted his head, blue eyes full of mischief and cocky grin wide on his face. He adjusted his arms, wrapping his arms around her thighs and adjusting the legs riding over his shoulders. The white of his teeth flashed in the afternoon sun before he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the little bud. "Thank you ever so much for saving me from that dastardly sentimonster, my lovely little peahen…"

The death grip her fingers had over her mouth loosened. Mayura exhaled, the breath shaky and wet, and relaxed against the hard brick ground under her. It wasn't the most ideal place for sex, but Gabriel made up for it in spades.

"_It… was your… idea…_" she breathed, trying to catch her breath in between her words. Her hair splayed against the ground, and her coattail spread out under Gabriel, giving him a little comfort from the hard ground. "You were the one that wanted a sentimonster after you to show that you weren't Papillon after the latest batch of suspicions…"

"Mm, it was," he hummed, dipping his head back down. His lips wrapped around the soft skin, little sucks teasing a soft cry out of her. A loud smack sounded as he pulled back after a moment. "But then again, I hadn't expected the monster to grow out of your control like that…"

Her muscles tensed as he flicked his tongue, her back arching as the pressure coiled tight like a spring.

"There I was, standing with the monster in front of me, ready to destroy me." Gentle fingers massaged her thighs, carefully pushing and rubbing at points that melted away her tension. "I could hear you from just a little away, trying so hard to wrestle the monster back, but somehow, its anger at me was so powerful it wanted to risk non-existence rather than let me walk away unharmed…"

A little _hmph_ came from her as she lifted a brow. "You seem to be leaving out the part where you hurled insults at the beast, making it far angrier than it needed to be and giving it a reason not to listen to me."

His head dipped lower. "I can neither confirm nor deny that part of the story…" Red touched light blue, and his tongue swirled over the bud. As Mayura jolted beneath him, he chuckled against her skin. "Mm, and the way the heroes looked when you swooped in and escaped with me to a very secret place-"

"An alleyway isn't really that secret of a place, Gabriel."

"It can be," he countered, the playful look in his eye flashing as he ran kisses up the sides of her inner thighs. Goosebumps rose on the skin where his lips had been. "It can be our little secret, my lovely heroine… Let me reward you for the close save…"

Before she could speak, his mouth was back at her bud. A wet sigh left her mouth as her head thunked back, tremors running up from the tips of her toes to the tips of her fingers.

Gabriel poured passion into his work, and short gasps filled her lungs with the air he kept trying to steal away. Blue fingers gently lifted to his hair, sinking into the blonde strands and guiding his head where her body craved him most. Her skin heated, and goosebumps ran up her arms and legs with every little lick and gentle suck. Low moans followed shortly after, and as Gabriel tightened his grip of her thighs, her hips jutted close to his mouth, desperate for more-

A ringtone pierced the air.

Mayura's mouth clamped shut as the upper half of her body jerked up. Shock colored her face as Gabriel pulled back, bewilderment covering his own expression. The ringtone sounded again, the tune holding a sense of urgency that wasn't usually in its rhythm.

Slowly, Gabriel moved his arm, lifting up his stomach slightly. A second later, and the sleek black smartphone, screen flashing with bright lights, appeared in his hand.

"Who is it?"

He tucked his arm around her leg, resting his wrist against her left side. Eyes narrowed as he studied the screen. The rings grew louder the longer Gabriel left it alone. He stared at the screen, eyes blinking rapidly as a low hum came from him.

Pink eyes looked both ways before settling back on his face. "Gabriel, who is it?"

Suddenly, his expression changed. A downright evil smile spread across his face as his eyes flicked up to meet hers, and as the phone ringing came close to ending, he lifted his other hand to press his index finger against his lips.

And that's when she caught on.

"Don't you _fucking_-"

His thumb tapped the green circle, and with a quick clearing of his throat, Gabriel answered the call in a perfectly strict tone. "Hello, Adrien."

She was tempted to use her legs and suffocate him to death, but she was certain that Gabriel probably wouldn't have minded her legs wrapped around his head.

The mischievous grin on his face stayed proud on his face as he continued to speak to his son. "Yes, I'm fine and unharmed. There was a sentimonster attacking me, but I was saved at the last minute before it could hurt me."

His head bumped against her inner thigh, almost like a puppy wanting attention. A fake look of sadness, complete with a pout that would make other women weak in the knees, crossed his face before the smirk came back. "'Did Ladybug or Chat Noir save me…?'" he asked, the barest hint of overexaggeration in his tone.

_Don't you fucking dare_ was not only being chanted by silent blue lips, but glittering in murderous pink eyes as well.

"No, Ladybug nor Chat Noir saved me from the sentimonster… Mayura did."

He knew full well that she couldn't kill him while the phone call was going on and that she couldn't end the call early without scaring the crap out of Adrien, and the glint in his eye as he winked at her proved it.

Fingers flicked the phone around as his thumb hit the speaker button, pointing the microphone towards Mayura and away from him. As he laid the phone against her trembling diaphragm, Adrien's voice filled the space around them.

"_What?!"_ Shock colored every one of the teen's words. _"Why'd she save you?! She was trying to kill you not fifteen minutes earlier!" _

A quick kiss touched her thigh as Gabriel kept his words as unaffected as possible. "I have no idea. Perhaps she had-" the corner of his mouth stretched up as he turned his gaze towards the furious woman's face "-a sudden change of heart?"

Her hand reached out to push his head away from her.

One of his thumbs poked at her entrance, smoothly sliding into her. Her body shook and the hand dropped to the ground as Gabriel kissed her clit again, slowly puckering his lips to press against the growing mound. Blue eyes stayed locked with pink, watching as the anger drained from the magenta and the irises rolled up in want.

"_Father… she's pure evil. She's dangerous, and she's not one to just save her victims from her own monsters. What if she saved you just to get something else out of you?" _

"I'm sure that's not the case," he said, a slight purr behind his voice. His thumb massaged her walls, targeting every little spot that would turn her to jelly in his hand.

"_I… I don't know, Father. Please don't trust her. You don't know what she could do to you!" _

Soft lips wrapped around her mound as his thumb pushed further into her, searching for the sweet spot that was sure to draw a reaction out of her. He was careful to keep quiet, doing what he could to run his tongue over the sensitive bud but keep the microphone from picking up any sucks or smacking sounds.

Her hand clapped to her mouth again as a soft moan burned in her throat.

"I will keep that in mind, Adrien," he said as he lifted back up again. The pressure built, and as his right arm drew back to the same position his left arm was in, Mayura felt his other thumb enter her, her wetness quickly covering the limb. "Did you find a safe place to hide while the sentimonster was attacking? Your bodyguard should have been with you and shuttled you to a safe place."

Adrien stuttered as Gabriel ducked his head back down. _"Uh… well… um… we, uh… we go-got separated in the fray…" _

His pace turned rough, tongue flicking quickly against her clit. Quick breaths of air drew in through her nose as her knuckles paled slightly, little squeaks coming from her as his thumbs finally found her sweet spot. Her body moved with the force he was putting behind it, jostling her as Adrien continued.

"_Don't worry though! I found a hiding spot before things got to rough, and I… hid in a closet while the sentimonster was around. Yeah…"_ The sound of Adrien clearing his throat covered up a whine from Mayura as hot pressure centered at her waist. _"Where are you now, Father? Did she take you back to Papillon's lair? Are you somewhere else? How much longer can you call?"_

It took a moment for him to lift his head up. A raspy breath of air drew in through his mouth as he tried to catch his breath, and after a quick pause, Gabriel spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot disclose my location right now, though I do have plenty of time to call."

Mayura squirmed, calves squeezing tight to his chest. Underneath her hand, her top teeth sank into her bottom lip, the heat and pressure at her waist dimming more and more the longer Gabriel spent away from her.

"_There's something off about your voice, Father… Are you on speakerphone?" _

Before either Mayura could say anything, Gabriel piped up. "Yes, you're on speakerphone right now."

The venomous glare she bore into him was only met with a smart smile.

"_Wait… that means you can't use your hands to hold the phone… are you tied up?!" _

His tongue ran over his lips. "You could say that."

As silence stretched over a moment, Mayura lifted a hand to cover the microphone. "He's giving me ideas for later…" she hissed, her eyes narrowing the more Gabriel's smile grew. "I'm going to get you back for this… this utter insanity!"

"I look forward to it, my pretty peahen," he cooed, words soft and quiet before he pressed another kiss to her thigh.

As her thumb drew back, Adrien's voice trickled through the speaker. _"…Is __**she**__ there?" _

A little blossom of hurt bloomed in her chest at the anger in his words, and it took a little prompt from her brain to remind her that she did kidnap the boy's father. Adrien didn't know who she was under the guise the Peacock Miraculous provided.

"Yes, she is. Would you like to speak with her?"

She was able to mouth a few profanities at him before Adrien's firm voice came through the phone. _"Mayura, are you there with my father?"_

The smartass wink Gabriel gave at her as he went back down on her boiled her blood, and she was tempted to snap his neck with a quick twist of her thighs.

"Yes," she said, voice deepened slightly to keep Adrien from hearing the waver in her voice. "I am here."

A snort came from the man between her legs. He lifted his head, lips mouthing her words, eyebrows furrowing in an overexaggerated way.

It earned him a sharp tap on the head. She would have used her fan, but she had thrown it aside earlier in her desperate rush to save Gabriel from becoming food for her sentimonster. Her pink eyes burned as Gabriel dipped back down, short hot breaths from the quiet chuckle tickling her sensitive skin.

"_I don't know what you want with my father, but release him immediately! From what I've heard, Ladybug and Chat Noir are in the middle of tracking you down, and it won't be long until the heroes reach your location!" _

She had to play the role of the big bad. There was no way she could just say, "Sure," and then end the call. Doing that would not only confuse Adrien to no end, it also meant he would get curious of what was really happening and ask questions. Stalling for a little bit and spinning the conversation around before cutting it short would keep Adrien from looking for answers on her unusual behavior.

It also meant Gabriel had plenty of time to sit back and run his tongue over her until she was shivery and weak.

The second she had the opportunity to, she was going to get him back for it.

"I think not," the Peacock Holder forced out. A weighty swallow ran down her throat as Gabriel dug his fingers into her thighs, mouth moving fiercely against her clit. "And heroes are no concern to me. Ladybug and Chat Noir will soon be defeated, and Papillon and I shall have their Miraculous within time."

Vague as all hell, but decent enough to pass. It wasn't like she could do much better in the current situation she was in.

Gabriel put emphasis on his body language, making it look as if he was pouring every ounce of his energy into pleasuring her bud. Shoulders bumping against her thighs, head tilting to different angles as he sucked, lustful eyes locked to hers whenever the angle of his head allowed for it…

Her teeth sank into her lip as the image added to the mounting pressure at her hips.

"_I wouldn't bet on it, birdbrain! Ladybug and Chat Noir are the best Paris has ever had. They'll have your Miraculous and Papillon's before you know it!" _

It took everything in her power to not lock her thighs around his head and keep him in place. His tongue flicked faster before slowing, causing a hitch to form in her throat. Gabriel broke his mouth from her clit, running his tongue down further as his thumbs left her. Arms gripped her thighs as he licked at her wetness, the hitch in her throat shattering as she took in a wheezy breath of air.

As her eyes rolled up, her left hand latched onto the back of Gabriel's head, and blue fingers tangled in blonde as she pulled him close.

"_**Gabriel**_…" she moaned, her hand breaking from her mouth and melting down her burning cheek.

It took a quarter of a second for her mind to catch up.

"-Agreste!" she shouted, terror filling every letter. "Gabriel Agreste shall- shall not be…" the blonde man beneath her hit a sweet spot, and her voice pitched into the higher ranges "-*_released*_…until- until he…"

She could barely think coherent thoughts with the way Gabriel ate her out, let alone come up with a solid reason for why she "kidnapped" the boy's father. Her lip trembled as her legs shook in Gabriel's hands, the telltale tingle at her waist dangerously close to popping…

"…gives me what I want," she finished, wincing at the dull way it sounded. There had to be a way she could turn it around.

Silence, something she could feel confusion radiating off of, met her statement. A few beats passed before Adrien piped up, less angry and more curious. _"What do you want? Money? A position at his company? Something petty?" _

Gabriel lifted his head, gasping for air as quietly as he could manage. He looked to her, waiting for her to answer back to Adrien. Strands of his hair stuck out in odd places, and as he lifted his head back for more oxygen, a sly smile turned the corners of his mouth up.

God damnit, what did she apparently want from this "captured" Gabriel?

"He knows what I want," she forced out, adding a low growl to her words as she glared at the man. Every part of her hoped it was enough to sound menacing and evil, and that Adrien wouldn't feel the need to try and poke into his father's business later when Gabriel returned to the manor.

The evil look shined bright on his face, and as he planted his elbows squarely on the ground and angled his shoulders to where his head was a little lower than his shoulder-line, an absolutely villainous grin stretched across his face.

"Ah, yes, I know exactly what she wants…" he purred, voice deepening just enough to send a shiver over her skin but not enough to cause suspicion.

He wasn't going to give her a damn break.

Mayura nearly screamed as his mouth darted back against her sensitive bud. The man worked her furiously, quickening and slowing the flick of his tongue, shoulders pushed hard against her thighs as he wrenched her to him-

Short squeaks came from Mayura as her body moved back-and-forth from the force. Her legs clamped tight around the man's head, and the heat at her core was never given a chance to die down. Gabriel worked at a rhythm he knew would throw her over the edge, and as the Peacock holder violently shook, the pressure grew too unbearable to ignore.

"_So…" _

Her hand clamped over her mouth as she choked down the moans bubbling up in her chest.

"…_if my father gives you what you want him to give you…"_

Pink eyes rolled back, and audible huffing from her nose echoed around the alleyway.

"…_whatever it is that you want…" _

She could barely catch the disgust in Adrien's voice.

"…_then will you let him go?"_

The pressure was getting too hard to keep under control. It mounted, higher and higher-

Her hand tore from her mouth as she screeched, _**"YES!" **_

The orgasm came fast, her head knocking back against the ground as her chest jutted up towards the sky. Her hand slammed against the ground as the phone followed, the slim device clattering against the concrete. Gabriel kept his mouth to her, keeping the rough pace and letting Mayura ride his mouth. She sucked in air, falling fast from the high and wheezing as reality came rushing back in.

Gabriel pulled back, heaving as he sucked in air. His hand scrambled for the phone, fingers fumbling with the plastic, and nearly knocked it away from them. He pressed the phone to his ear, and she was sure Adrien heard the huff in his father's voice. "Good. …Now that that's settled, I will be home in a few hours. Goodbye, Adrien."

Before Adrien could say a word, the call was cut.

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath, heads tilted towards the sky for the air they had been missing. Warm rays from the afternoon sun stretched across the edge of the building, the shadows moving ever-so-slightly with the movement of the sun. Silence settled in the alleyway, a lulling atmosphere hanging over their heads…

"I'd say that went well."

Mayura shook as she lifted the upper half of her body. Her eyes burned from the force she had put behind them when she rolled them up, and her body shook as every last bit of the pressure drained away. _"What?!"_ she gasped out in disbelief, mouth dropping open in shock.

He still had the smirk on his face. A little hum sounded from his throat as he wiped the phone on a dry part of her coattail before tucking it back into his pocket. "I said, 'I'd say that went well.' You did a wonderful job, my beautiful peahen." The tease shined in his eye as he gently kissed her skin. "I especially loved the part where you moaned my name then struggled to finish the declaration."

The glare in her pink eyes centered squarely on Gabriel. "_Oh… go… fuck… yourself_," she wheezed out.

"In that case…"

A groan of annoyance echoed over the space as the same evil smile appeared yet again on her lover's face.

Gabriel rose to his knees, drawing her legs up his chest. Her heels touched his head, resting against his shoulders, and his hands kept her legs spread apart. An outline of his bulge stretched down his pant leg, and as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, nimble fingers pulled at his zipper.

"Your wish is my command, my love…"

* * *

_Song Inspos: "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker; "Panty Droppa" by Trey Songz; "Sex Room" by Ludacris (feat. Trey Songz); and "To My Bed" by Chris Brown_

_The reasons why there was such a delay in between chapters- from the end of September to the start of November, I broke the order I had promised to write in. I hadn't wanted to write 18 at the time, so I wrote Chapter 27, thinking it would be a quick one that I could write before getting back to this one. It took me a little over a month to write the chapter, and it's absolutely enormous. _

_Then "Chat Blanc" happened. I… basically lost a lot of hope at the time, and for a good month, I was so terrified to put out anything related to Gabriel or Nathalie that I couldn't touch this chapter. Four other chapter drafts were made for this one prompt, but nothing seemed to fit._

_Then December and January happened, and while I met a lot of cool people, my anxiety began to spike. I lost a lot of confidence in my writing, no one's fault but my own, and this project became a stressor for me. I put it aside during mid-December and January, and resolved to come back to it once I felt good about writing it again. _

_Which leads us to here… I'm still insecure about how I write Miraculous, and my mental health still isn't in the best place right now. I'm going to work on it, and I plan to talk again with the peeps I met in November. As of now though, going to be kinda quiet and work out the things in my personal life. _

_And finally, when the next chapter is going to be published… Currently I'm working on another monthly Miraculous challenge relating to March, so almost all of my energy is going into that. I hope to get another chapter out in March, though we'll see how everything goes. My goal is to at least finish this before this August, when I'll need that month to prep for the next Smutember. _

_Sorry for the crap-ton of author's notes. Tried to keep this as short as I could, and I felt that I needed to explain why I've been so silent over the past few months. _

_Coming up! Part 3 of the MayMoth training session. Seems the prompt is "Multiples…" hmm, guess you could say Papillon might get two for the price of one *eyes*. (Lucky bastard…)_

_See you all in the next chapter! :)_

_XD_


End file.
